Witness Protection
by MaurisaJoy
Summary: My name is Leelanau Archer, but my other identity is Sienna Uley. My father was murdered by The Yakuza in Honolulu, Hawaii. With the help from the FBI, I fled to Forks, Washington for safety not knowing that I would fall hopelessly in love with a shapeshifter and get involved with more crap. This is my story. SET IN ECLIPSE JACOB/OC!
1. Chapter 1: Sadness, Pain, and Fear

**Chapter 1: Sadness, Pain, and Fear**

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

**Honolulu Island Judicial Court**

**March 30****th****, 2009**

**10:35 A.M.**

**Leelanau Archer POV**

"Then he slammed my Dad on the floor and shot him twice" I said, tears running down my eyes. "What did you do?" Marcus Everett,my lawyer, said. "Well, I…screamed at him, I said 'Stop' and I tried to get the gun from him" I cried. "No further questions, your honor" Marcus said and sat down. "Miss Archer, why didn't you try to take the gun away from my client before he shot your father?" Jonathan Samuel, my father's killer's lawyer, said. "Uh, I was hit in the head with the gun prior to that, I just gained consciousness when he put my Dad on the floor" I said. "How hard was the blow?" Jonathan said. "Objection, your honor!" Marcus screamed. "Sustained, answer the question Miss Archer" Judge Williams said. "It was hard, really hard" I said, placing my hand in the back of my head, which the injury was located. "That's pretty hard, Miss Archer. Did you know that your father was involved with my client's gang, The Yakuza?" Jonathan said. "Yeah, I did. My Dad was their driver" I said. "The driver? That's something, it's weird to know that because in the evidence; your father was not their driver at all. He was their hit man" Jonathan said. Tears fell from my eyes, as I shook my head 'No'. "He couldn't be, my father was a good man" I said, staring at the jury with tear-stained eyes. "Yeah, right. He was their hit man. Have you seen the people slain by your father? The women, men, and children?" Jonathan asked while pacing in front of me. "No, your wrong. He was a good man" I said, crying hysterically. "Mr. Everett, I suggest that you control your witness" Judge Williams declared. "Leelanau" Marcus said softly. I nodded and wiped my eyes with a Kleenex. "No further questions" Jonathan said and sat down. "We will have a ten minute break before the jury has their verdict" Judge Williams said.

I got off the stand with the help from Marcus. I cried in his shoulder as we exited the courtroom. Flashing lights blinded my vision as we went into another room, filled with FBI agents. They was protecting me from The Yakuza, the Japan based gang that murdered my father. "How did she do?" Agent Bradley said. "Great, just great" another agent replied. _Wow, I didn't even notice him in the courtroom_. "That's excellent. Leelanau, don't you dare worry about anything, the jury will sentence Adam Nakashma to life without parole, ok?" Agent Bradley said, reassuringly. I nodded my head and sat down next to Marcus. I took several sips of water and a few bites of a sandwich before it was time to go back in the courtroom. Flashes from the reporter's cameras blinded my vision again as we reentered the courtroom. I took my place right beside Marcus. I couldn't even bare looking at Adam. He was the one that caused this pain in my heart. Ugh, I can't believe he killed my Dad. I thought he loved me. "Have the jury reach their verdict?" Judge Williams said. "Yes, we did, your honor. In the counts of attempted murder we find the Defendant, guilty" the lead juror said. Loud gasps erupted in the courtroom. Several policemen hush them to a silence. "In the counts of first degree murder, we find the Defendant…" the lead juror began. At this moment, I squeezed Marcus's hand so tight, that I thought he would lose blood flow in his hand. "Ah, Leelanau" Marcus hissed, lowly. "Sorry" I said and face the lead juror again. "Guilty" the lead juror finished. I cried loudly as I heard this. I glanced over at Adam's direction and he glared at me. "You're dead, bitch! You hear me? DEAD! You think that The Yakuza isn't around? You are dead! I have people, you dumb bitch! They'll find you!" he screamed as he thrashed in the police officer's grasp. They pulled him into the other room. I stared at his friend's, Nook, face. He made a gesture at me, a cutting throat gesture. He then walked out the courtroom. Marcus hugged me and rubbed my arm, comfortingly. _Oh, Lord please help me_.

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

**Paradise Apartments**

**March 30****th****, 2009**

**11:30 P.M.**

There were several hard knocks at my door. I got up from my warm, cozy bed and stumped to the door, grabbing my bat along the way. I was still scared as hell from the events that happened after the jury's verdict and I was not taking any chances. "Who the fuck is it?" I said, gripping the bat. "The sun comes shining away from me and I am lonely" I heard Agent Bradley voice says. It was our code and I quickly opened my door for him. He shoved pass me with several other FBI agents and checked out my apartment. "Nobody's here" I said. Agent Bradley shut my door and looked at me with a sad look. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" I said, worriedly. "You have to go Leelanau" he said. "What? I can't leave; I have no one left to go to. I have my father's funeral next week; I have to go to it. I can't leave my home. I was born and raised here! I can't leave the place that I've known for in nineteen years! Are you stupid!" I yelled, throwing my hands up during my wild banter. "Hey, calm down, it's ok. We are going to put you in witness protection for a couple of years" he said. "How many?" I said. "Uh, about three or six years" Agent Bradley replied. "It's that bad?" I said, clasping my hand over my mouth. Agent Bradley nodded then said, "Go pack, the plane leaves in an hour". I did as I was told and began packing. The FBI agents helped me and in twenty minutes, we were done. I looked around at my almost bare apartment from my front doorway. "How am I supposed to deal with this?" I asked Agent Bradley. "You figure it out, Leelanau, you always do. Remember to be the brave young woman that I met a few months ago, ok?" he said. I smiled at him and went in the SUV. We rushed to Hawaii International Airport and I was pushed on a private jet plane, my bags in tow. "Here, this is your new identity. Your name is Sienna Uley. Someone will pick you up at the airport" Agent Bradley said, giving me a big brown manila envelope. "You're not coming?" I said. "No, I have to protect you here. Set up some things, be brave Leelanau. Do it for your father" he said then closed the aircraft door. I quickly buckled my seatbelt and before I knew it, we were off and into flight. I opened the envelope and my eyes widen at my new location. "Forks, Washington!" I yelled then rolled my eyes. "This is bullshit" I huffed and sat back.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Person To Protect

**Chapter 2: Another Person To Protect**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence**

**March 31****st****, 2009**

**2:35 A.M.**

**Samuel Uley POV**

I cuddled into my imprint's backside more as I held her from behind. Emily cuddled back into me and I smiled in my sleep. I would love to just stay here all day and night. I began kissing her neck and she yelped. "Sam…. go to sleep" she groaned as she turned around to face me. "I don't want too, I want to play" I said, straddling her. Emily put up no fight as I covered her neck in butterfly kisses. She smiled at me and that made me smile. This is how I want her to feel every single day. I want that smile on her glorious lips forever. She giggled as I trailed lower and lower kisses down her body. "Sam, stop it" she giggled. "Sssh, just relax and enjoy" I said to her. She nodded her head, slowly and I continued. We were at the point to begin our little sexual rendezvous when the house phone rang loudly from the bedside table. "Get the phone, babe" Emily said then kissed my shoulder tenderly. "It can wait" I said and looked in her eyes. "Tell me how you want it," I growled, sexily. She giggled and batted her eyelashes, flirtatiously. "You know, the usual rough and tough is fine" Emily replied as she licked her lips. The phone rang again and this time I rolled my eyes then I answered it.

"Hello?" I said, angrily. "Is this Samuel Uley?" a voice said. It sounded like a male and I quickly sat up. Emily pouted and sat up as well. "Yes, what's going on?" I said, worriedly as I glanced at Emily. She mouthed a 'Who is it?' and I shrugged. "Ok, I am FBI agent Carson Bradley. We have a favor to ask, Sam" he said. "Oh, ok, go ahead" I said. "We have a girl, her name is Leelanau Archer, and she's nineteen years of age. The Yakuza murdered her father up here in Hawaii. I was told by one of your Elders. William Black, which you will be great taking care of her. You get paid for it, it's just that she don't have no one anymore" he said. "She can stay here, it's fine. She'll be protected. Does she have a new identity?" I said. "Uh, yeah, we already placed her with that information. She's on a plane now to Port Angeles Airport" he said. "Oh, wow, y'all do work fast" I chuckled. "Yep" he said, chuckling as well. "So, what do I introduce her as?" I said. "You're cousin: Sienna Marie Uley, she's from Nebraska and her parents shipped her over here because they want her to have a better life as well as to know her other family" he replied. I nodded my head at this given information. We chatted a bit then we hung up. "We have a new edition, Emily. My cousin is coming" I said to my beautiful fiancé. "Oh, ok. Do you want me to get the spare room ready?" Emily asked, with a smile on her lips. "That'll be cool. I love you" I said. _How can I be so lucky?_ "Love you too. What time do you have to pick her up?" she said. "Her plane will be arriving at 10:00 A.M. sharp" I replied.

**Forks, Washington**

**County: Port Angeles**

**Port Angeles Airport**

**March 31****st****, 2009**

**9:58 A.M.**

I glanced at my watch and sighed. _She's supposed to be here in about two minutes. _I tapped my foot impatiently as I sat on a bench waiting on the arrival of 'my cousin'. _Why would Billy get me involved with this witness protection crap?_ Hmm, well I am a shapeshifter; therefore I am a great protector. I can't believe that I am involved with this. _Well, I do need some money for the wedding and whatnot. _Oh, well, you have to do what you have to do. I quickly noticed that there were people entering the airport from the airplane runway. I stood up and held up the sign: Miss Sienna Uley. I carefully watched as a young lady, about 5'6 with long curly black hair, walk up to me. "Leelanau?" I whispered. She nodded her head then said, "It's Sienna, remember?". I smiled at her and we went to the baggage claim. She pointed out her things and I carried them to my car. I put the bags in the trunk as she got in. I quickly followed suit and looked around the airport's car lot. My heightened senses helped me determine whether or not a person was dangerous. I made sure I checked every inch of the car lot then I drove off. I glanced at Leelanau, or Sienna, and watched her briefly as she drew circles on the car window. "How are you holding up?" I said. "I'm all right, Sam. I don't know what I am going to do now though" she said with a exasperated sigh. "Hey, it'll get better. You can get a job or something. You can go to college too if you want. Don't worry about nothing, I'll protect you, trust me" I said. She looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks, you don't know how much his means to me" she said. "Well, I am getting paid" I joked and began chuckling. She started to laugh at my joke and I felt relief. Phew, I am so happy that we are on the right note.

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push **

**Uley/Young Residence**

**March 31****st****, 2009**

**10:25 A.M.**

We arrived at my home within thirty minutes tops. I parked in my little parking space near the cottage and got out to get Sienna's stuff. She got out as well and helped with the bags. "Ok, let's go inside before it stars pouring. Oh, don't stare at my fiancé for too long, she's been in an accident" I said. Sienna nodded her head and we entered the house. The aroma of freshly baked muffins filled my nostrils. "Emily, honey, we're home" I said. Within seconds, Emily appeared from the kitchen with a big smile. "Hi there! I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé. How are you?" Emily said, happily. "Hi, I'm Sienna but you can call me CeCe for short, it's nice to finally meet you Emily. Sam talks so much about you" she lied, smoothly with a smile. _Wow, she is really into this character crap_. "Good things, right?" Emily said. "Yep, all good. It smells really good in here" Sienna said. "Yeah, I made muffins" Emily said. "Yummy, hey Emily? Do you have scissors?" Sienna said. "Yeah, why?" Emily asked. "Well, I was supposed to go to the hairdresser for my yearly cut and I forgot to go. I donate me hair for the children that has cancer at St. Jude's Hospital. They need it for wigs" Sienna said. "Oh, Sam, she is so sweet. You can borrow them. You know what? I can cut it for you" Emily said, excitedly. "That's great, do you have hair dye. I want to be experimental this time around" Sienna said. "I have lots of it, in all colors. C'mon, I'll show you" Emily said. They went upstairs to give Sienna a hair chop. I went in the kitchen and sat at the table. I took a bite out of a muffin and began thinking about new ideas to make sure that Leelanau, or Sienna, stays safe. _What can I say? I am an Alpha after all. It's my Godly duty to keep people safe and that means, EVERYONE. _


	3. Chapter 3: Things That Are Needed To Be

**Chapter 3: The Things That Needed To Be Done**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence: Sam/Emily Room**

**March 31****st, ****2009**

**11:25 A.M.**

**Sienna Uley (Leelanau Archer) POV**

Shock was written all over my face as I stared in Emily's vanity mirror. My hair was cut into a bob with brown and red streaks in it. I touched it twice and blinked multiple times. "It's nice, huh?" Emily said. "Holy crap, this is…wow" I said, speechless. _They will never recognize me with my hair like this. _"I love it, Emily" I said and hugged her. "Oh, ok" she said, hugging me back. "You don't know how much this means to me" I said. I felt tears brimming my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. _Suck it up, Lee; remember what Agent Bradley told you to do. _"I'm glad you like. Now, are you hungry?" Emily smiled. Half of her face was in a permanent scowl however. _What happened to her? _I nodded my head and followed her back downstairs. _Now, is not the time for being mean, dumbass. _I noticed that there were several shirtless boys in the living room once I descended from the last step. "Emily! Thank God you're here, I am so sta- who is this?" a boy said. He was abnormally tall and muscular. "Oh, I'm Sienna, Sam's cousin" I said. This lying crap was so easy for me, too easy might I add. "Oh, hi, I'm Seth Clearwater. I'm Emily's baby cousin. Nice to meet you, Shorty" he said, laughing at the end. "Nice to meet you too, tall person" I said and went in the kitchen. "Wow, remind me to give props to Emily" Sam said as he took my new appearance in. "Thanks" I said. "You're welcome. You know? It really highlights your face" he said. "Thanks, Sam" I said, chuckling. He nodded his head and sipped his coffee. "Uh, who are the hot half-naked boys in the living room?" I said. "My friends, they're nice. I'll introduce you" he said, pulling me into the living room. "Guys, this is my cousin: Sienna or CeCe for short. She'll be staying with Emily and I" Sam gushed, proudly. "Why you didn't tell us that you had a baby cousin?" one of the boys said. "I don't know, I guess I forgot" Sam shrugged. "Yeah, right. She is way too hot to forget" another boy said and did a weird hand shake with a boy beside him on the couch. "Sam's getting old, guys" I joked, nudging his ribs. They all bust out laughing. "Ha ha, laugh it up. None of you will get any food, and it's steak day" Sam said then retreated back into the kitchen, leaving me all alone with the boys. "He's a big meanie, huh?" Seth said. I nodded and he patted a spot next to him. _Why not? _I shrugged and sat down.

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence: Living Room**

**March 31****st****, 2009**

**2:45 P.M.**

"So then, Embry ran up the beach to try and catch the football and ran right into Jared. Jared got so mad that he turned red like a freaking tomato and he start to pound Embry in the head with his fists" Quil laughed, hysterically as he told me a story. "It was so funny, you should've been there" Seth said, chuckling. Jared and Embry rolled their eyes in annoyance. "Aw, guys, why the long faces?" I joked. They frown turned into smiles and then chuckles. The guys and I have started to become great friends. They are a little weird, but it's all good. They are really friendly and sweet, except Paul, he is very perverted. I still can't believe that he asked me to sleep with him_. Yeah, right, man_. "Do you have any embarrassing stories, CeCe?" Jared said. "Nah" I said, shaking my head 'No'. "Bullshit" Paul said, laughing. "I'm not a embarrassing person" I said, shrugging. "Sure, sure, you bold face beautiful liar" Embry said. "Wow, Emmy-bear, I didn't know that you like-like me" I said, jokingly then batted my eyelashes. A pink flush arose on his cheeks and I smiled at him. The guys teased him and I heard a big BAM! from the door. "What the hell?" I said, turning around. "Damn it, Jake, you almost gave us a heart attack" Paul said. The boy, Jake, turned around to face Paul. "Don't start the bullshit, Paul. I'm pissed" he said, menacingly. I actually got scared. "Jake, come with me" Sam said, calmly. "Why?" Jake said, confusingly. "Because, you're upset and we have a guest" Sam said. Jake turned to face me and I waved. The look on his face was really odd-looking. On his face, was a look of love, anger, and annoyance? _What? _Jake stumped out the house with Sam in tow. "Aw, crap. I guess we have another one, boys" Jared said and the guys began hooting and hollering. _What the hell is going on here?_


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Not Over Bella

**Chapter 4: I'm Not Over Bella**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Outside Uley/Young Residence**

**March 31****st****, 2009**

**2:48 P.M.**

**Jacob Ephraim Black POV**

Sam stared at me for a moment when we were outside his house. He shook his head and began pacing back and forth. "I really can't see why you are so fucking selfish, Jake. The Gods have given you a beautiful and intelligent imprint and you want to throw it away for some leech-lover" Sam said, angrily. "Don't you dare pull that crap on me, Sam! You refuse the imprint too" I said, as equally angry as him. "Jake, it's impossible to refuse. You can't stop it, you fall in love with her one way or the other" Sam said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I don't want you're fucking sympathy, Sam. I love Bella, not that bitch!" I said. Sam began huffing loudly and he punched me in the face. "Don't you dare talk about her like that, she didn't do anything wrong. Sienna is my guest and I'm going to protect her. You can join too if you finally understand that Bella has you and that vampire wrapped around her skinny ass finger. She doesn't love you like that, Jake, but Sienna will. You just have to see the light" Sam said to me. He was calmer now and it looked like he was about to cry for a second, but then his demeanor changed again. I rolled my eyes as I held my cheek. "See, that's the fucking problem, you're stubborn. Sienna been through a lot of shit just like you, all you have to do is accept it because she's perfect for you" Sam said. "I can't let go of Bella, Sam. She's my life not this new girl. I don't even know her!" I yelled. "Well, if you go in the house and make some sort of conversation, you know some shit about her, dumbass!" Sam yelled back. "I'm not ready yet. I'm going to take a run or something," I mumbled. "Don't forget to come back, Jake. I don't want to see Billy upset anymore for some stupid crap of yours" Sam said and walked back in the house.

I went to the living room's window and peeked inside. I watched Sienna as she laughed with the rest of the guys, her short curly hair swaying back and forth in perfect harmony. _Why do you have to be so stubborn_? I shook my head and took off my shorts. I then tied it around my leg then phased. The wind flew past my brown fur like a bullet as I ran through the forest. _I don't love that girl, she's nothing compared to my Bella_. _My Bella is perfection and she is strong-willed, she's not some damsel in distress. Well, only sometimes. _I proceeded to go further up North and I skidded to a halt. I jerked my head up to face the moon and howled. I howled for all the pain that I've gone through: losing my mother, missing my sisters, worrying about my father, and my Bella. She doesn't love me anymore, Sam was right. I have to break the crush; I have someone new. She is right for me; she's my imprint. This only happens a few times in a pack and I was blessed with this gift of someone to love. _Break the crush, Jake. BREAK IT! BREAK IT!_ Images of Bella ran through my head as I tried to break the stupid crush that I had. I yelled in my mind as anger overflowed me. _"She doesn't care, Jake" _Sam's words ran over and over in my head. The anger intensified and I yelled out again. For two years! I loved her for TWO YEARS! And what does she do? She went back to my ENEMY! She went back to the man that left her behind on her own in a heap of depression and loneliness. _Stupid bitch_. Well, guess what? Bye-bye Bella Swan because you are no good_. _I turned around and ran back to Sam's house, a new self pride running through my veins. I am no longer Bella's little bitch, today I have regained my manhood and I'll be damn if that leech-lover tries to take it away again. My paws padded faster and faster on the ground. _I'm going to make this work and I'll do it the right way. I'll be her friend first then lover, not the other way around. I can't make a mistake, she's my one and only. _


	5. Chapter 5: The New Jacob Black

**Chapter 5: The New Jacob Black**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence**

**March 31****st**** 2009**

**8:55 P.M.**

**Jacob Black POV**

I quickly pulled up my shorts and walked into Sam's house with a newfound confidence. "Glad that you decided to join us, Jake" Sam said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. The glorious aroma of food attacked my sensitive nostrils. "I bet you're hungry, huh Jake?" Emily smiled. I nodded my head, enthusiastically. Emily patted a seat next to Embry and I quickly sat down. "Feeling all right, bro?" Embry whispered. "Yeah, I'm fine" I replied, piling up my plate with food. I am still a little bit "in love" with Bella. My hands touched Sienna's hands as we both reached for the macaroni and cheese. I stared in her eyes and she smiled. I could easily get lost in her beautiful muddy brown eyes. Her eyes showed her emotions, unlike Bella's, and I smiled as well. "Sorry" she mumbled as she scooped up some macaroni and cheese then put it on her plate. "It's no problem" I said. She ran her hand through her bob and nodded her head, smiling. She began eating her food and I watched her for a while until I began eating as well. It wasn't a very silent dinner, the guys were joking and Emily was shaking her head disapprovingly with a bright smile planted on her face. We all enjoyed our dinner though, even Sienna, that is only because Emily is an excellent cook. Before we knew it, it was time for dessert. Emily made mini peach cobbler pies with whip cream and vanilla ice cream. I watched Sienna as she joked with the guys and while she ate her dessert. She was really different from other girls and I've noticed that she didn't look like Sam a lot. _Hmm, that's odd_. It was a bit of sadness in her eyes as well. She tried to hide it, but I've noticed it. _I wonder what happened to her_.

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence: Living Room**

**March 31****st**** 2009**

**9:34 P.M.**

Everyone was joking and having a good time while I just sat there, on the couch next to Sienna. She smelt so wonderful and I couldn't get enough. I haven't talk to her since the little macaroni and cheese situation. To be honest, the Big Bad Wolf was scared. _How can I talk to her? What do I say? _I literally had no clue whatsoever. "Hey? What happened when you left the house?" she said. Her voice sounded angelic and I couldn't get enough. "Oh, It was nothing. I'm Jake by the way," I said. _Hey, this isn't that bad_. "Sienna or CeCe" she said as she stuck out her hand. I quickly shook it and she smiled. "You're hand is so warm, why?" she said. "I'm very warm-blooded," I said with a light shrug. She nodded as she took in the given information. "Hey sis" Seth said, which then caused me to look up and stare at Leah. "Hey guys," she mumbled. She then stared at Sienna. "Who the fuck is this?" she said, pointing at Sienna. It took all my might to not growl menacingly at Leah. So, I just gave her an annoyed look. "Sam's baby cousin: Sienna" Seth answered. "Yeah, right. Sam has like five boy cousins and his girl cousins are toddlers. She is no-" Leah began, but Sam's hands clasped over her mouth. "I think you forgot my other cousin, Lee. Remember when Uncle Gary and Aunt Kelsey adopted a girl four years ago?" Sam said, staring Leah directly in the eyes as he unclasped his hand over her mouth. "Oh, yeah. I totally blanked, sorry Sienna" Leah said, nodding her head with a strange look on her face. "It's ok, some people forget" Sienna said, shrugging her shoulders. Leah facial features changed to a very odd one. _What's going on? I think Leah knows something is up and I would like to know as well. What could Sienna be hiding? Is it about her sadness that is hidden in her beautiful eyes? _Leah walked in the kitchen, Sam and Emily in tow. They talked so lowly that I couldn't hear them until I heard Emily gasped. They all came back in with small smiles on their faces. "Guys, Sienna had a really long day, so we'll see you tomorrow" Sam said, rubbing his neck. We all nodded and got up. "See you later, guys" Sienna said with a wave. "Bye gorgeous" Paul said then left. I rolled my eyes at him. The guys all hugged Sienna goodbye and Leah waved at her. I stared in my imprint's muddy brown eyes and hugged her. I inhaled her scent and smiled. "See you tomorrow, right?" she asked. "You betcha, sleep tight" I said. She smiled, brightly. I nodded to Sam and gave Emily a kiss on her cheek before I left their home. A sudden ping of depression and loneliness struck me as I grew further and further away from my angel. _God, I hope tomorrow won't be long coming around._


	6. Chapter 6: Something About The Sunshine,

**Chapter 6: Something About The Sunshine, Baby**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence: My Bedroom**

**March 31****st****, 2009**

**10:45 P.M.**

**Sienna Uley (Leelanau Archer) POV**

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light_

_Out of this world for the first time, baby_

_Oh it's all right_

**"Something About The Sunshine"**

**(Sterling Knight with Anna Margaret)**

**From the Original Disney Movie: STARSTRUCK **

I wrapped a towel around my body before I left the bathroom and entered my new bedroom. It was lavender with a desk, vanity, mirror, a bedside table, and a queen size bed. I really did appreciate all the kindness that Sam and his fiancé, Emily, gave to me. This is really something that will top a kindness act countdown. I sat on my bed as I dried my hair with the towel. Placing the wet towel in the hamper, I changed into my pajamas after putting on clean underwear. I looked around the medium sized room and smiled. My room now reflects me with my things in its proper place. A knock was heard at my bedroom's door and I said, "Come in". Sam poked his head through the room's door and smiled at me. "What's up, Sam?" I questioned. "Oh, nothing, I just want to check up on you, that's all" he said, coming in the room. "Oh, ok. I'm guessing that Emily and that girl knows about me, right?" I said. He nodded and put his hands in his pajama pants pockets. "Yep, they promised not to tell the guys yet" he said. "Oh, ok" I said. "I'm going to let you sleep. Goodnight, Sienna" he said. "Goodnight, Sam" I said with a long yawn. He chuckled then went out my room, shutting off the light as he did so. I wiggled down a bit until my feet touch the bottom headboard. I made sure that the comforter was covering my face before I closed my eyes and entered a deep slumber. I dreamed about my father and for some odd reason, Jake. I dreamed of the way he stared at me as we talked to each other and how he made me feel. I can't have a boyfriend right now, not at this particular moment. I am already going through a lot of shit. Jake will just have to be my friend, for now at least. I don't want to drag him into my dangerous situation.

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence: My Bedroom**

**April 1****st****, 2009**

**8:45 A.M.**

I woke up with a smile on my face because I felt someone tickle the sides of my stomach. I wiggled around before I opened my eyes to see a smiling face on Jake. For some reason, that made me happy as well and I smiled at him. "What are you doing up here?" I said, rolling over to my other side. "Good morning to you too and happy April Fool's Day" he said. I felt him lay down next to me and I rolled back over. "You don't mind if I take a little nap, do you? I have a situation at home," he said. "What's up?" I said, worriedly. "It's nothing major, I just have a stalker," he said, whispering the last part. "Oh, is she hot?" I said, smiling. "She's all right. She's not my type though," he said. "What's your type then?" I said, sitting up straight. "I don't know. Someone who is smart, kind, a little strong-willed, courageous, sweet, and just plain great. I need someone you will listen and give out great advice," he said, staring at me. "Wow, you are so picky" I said, laughing. "I'm not! Take it back, Shorty," he said. "No" I said. He smiled at me, evilly and began tickling me. It felt as if my insides were burning and I was laughing uncontrollably. "Stop, Jake" I laughed, hysterically. "Say sorry" he said. "So-sorry" I giggled. Suddenly, he stopped and I caught my breath then stuck out my tongue at him. "How cute" he said, making a fake disgusted face. "Thank you, you're not bad yourself," I said_. Oh, God, I can't believe that I've just said that. _"Well, I do try" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "You're such a flirt, Jake," I said, nudging him. I quickly regretted doing that because he didn't move at all. "Ugh, what are you eating?" I whined. "Food" he said, matter-of-factly. "You need to stop. You're HUGE!" I said, dramatically. "And you, my friend, are small" he said, poking my sides. I giggled like some weird schoolgirl and he smiled. "So, do you want to finish our little conversation form last night?" Jake said as he twirled a strand of my hair. "Ok. You go first" I said. "Um… favorite color?" he said. "Blue, like the ocean" I replied. "Favorite food?" he said. "I like a lot of things" I said. He nodded at the given information and I grinned. We continued to play _20 Questions _for several minutes before we decided to go downstairs. The guys weren't there and I stared at Jake. "I came here a bit too early, huh?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ya think?" I said, chuckling. He nodded and followed me into the kitchen. "Where's Emily?" I said. "Probably sleep. Sam too, I think," he said. "How did you get in?" I said. "I have a key, Sienna" he said, matter-of–factly. "Ok, don't get mad at me" I said, with an eye roll. I began making us both breakfast and I felt as if he was watching my every move. "You like what you see, Jake?" I said. "Yep" he said then starts laughing. "Ha ha, no food for you" I said. "Sorry" he mumbled. It was quiet for a while until Jake began rambling off on some crazy sport called cliff diving. _Yeah, right, like I'm doing that. _I placed his eight pancakes on his plate along with bacon, eggs with cheeses, and sausage. I thought that this much was necessary because of the way him and the guys ate last night. They all eat like starved wolves. Jake smiled at me brightly before he dived in his food. He looked cute when he had a bit of syrup on the side of his mouth. "You got a little something," I said. "What is it?" he said, rubbing his face. I licked my thumb and gently rubbed away the syrup on his mouth. We looked in each other's eye and I almost melted into goo. His eyes was spectacularly beautiful and his face, gorgeous. He grabbed my arm and stood up. Our eyes never disconnected as he stood about seven or nine inches above me. He pulled me closer to him and smiled. "You're beautiful, do you know that?" he said. "Uh huh" I said, star struck. He chuckled and bent down. I could feel his hot breath on my face and smell his glorious forest scent as he came closer and closer to my own face. _Is he doing what I think he's doing? Oh, God no, but he smells so good. A little kiss won't hurt, right? No Lee, you just met the boy. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? _"Uh, Jake? We shouldn't," I said, stepping away from him. His face quickly changed to sadness and my heart broke in little, tiny pieces. _See what you did you heartbreaker? He is sad now because you don't want to kiss that beautiful hunk that will put the God Apollo to shame. What a stupid, stupid girl. _"I'm sorry, Jake but I've just met you. We should go on a date or something first" I rambled. "It's fine, I should be the one who says sorry, though. Do you want to go around La Push or something?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I would love that. Let me get dress first" I said. He nodded and I ran upstairs as fast as I could, tripping on a few steps in the process, which then made Jake laugh at me. "Jerk" I mumbled as I entered my room.


	7. Chapter 7: Teenage Dream

**Chapter 7: Teenage Dream**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Downtown La Push**

**April 1****st****, 2009**

**10:35 A.M.**

**Jacob Black POV**

_Let's go all, the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_You, make me, feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

"**Teenage Dream"**

**(Katy Perry)**

**Album: Teenage Dream**

"Are you sure that Sam won't get mad?" Sienna asked as we walked through downtown La Push. She was still worried about the note that we left for Sam and Emily before we went out for a little tour. "I'm positive, he will be mad if we didn't leave a note behind. Just relax" I said, comfortingly. She exhaled a big breath and stuffed her hands in her coat's pockets. "How are you not freezing?" she said as she grabbed my arm. "Well, I am warm-blooded" I said. _Hey, I'm not actually lying to her._ "Being warm-blooded is a complete understatement, you're hot" she said, giggling. I laughed with her and she pointed to a totem pole outside of the Main Hall building. "What's that?" she said. "Oh, that's our ancestor, the Spirit Gods. People said that they could change into wolves. One of them is my great-great-great granddad," I said. "Wow, that's cool. Sam never told me about that" she said, with a bright gleam in her eyes. "Really? Well, you have to come to the bonfire on Friday" I said. "I'd love that, Jake" she smiled, staring at me. "Ok, cool" I said as we continued our tour around La Push. "So, that's the supermarket, around the corner is Quileute Tribal High School and Middle School, down the road is Little Arrowhead Elementary School, and that's the post office, and some shops and restaurants" I said, pointing to each place. "This town is small" she smiled. "Yep, but I love it. It holds something special in me, you know?" I said. Her mood changed for a bit as she looked down. "Yeah, I know" she said, softly. "Are you ok?" I said, worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine" she said as her demeanor changed from sadness to happiness.

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Downtown La Push: Happy Pets Store**

**April 1****st****, 2009**

**12:00 P.M.**

"Aw, you are so cute" she said to a puppy in a baby voice. The little pup growled and Sienna kissed its forehead. She put the puppy down carefully in the little playpen and watched the puppies play in complete awe. "Aren't they cute, Jake? I want one so bad" she said with a frown on her beautiful face. "They are, but they're really bad and it takes lots of care" I said. "I take care of him, Jake. I promise" she said, smiling. "Ok, ok" I said, chuckling as I put my hands up in surrender. "Wow, are you really going to buy me that pup?" she said. "Nope" I said, popping the 'p'. She pouted like a baby and began fake crying. "There, there Sienna. Don't cry, it's ok" I said, jokingly in a baby voice. "Jerk" she mumbled and stumped out the pet store. I followed her and she began giggling hysterically. "That's it, no more hot chocolate for you," I scolded at her. She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously and pouted again. "Ugh, fine" I chuckled. She linked my arm in hers and we, well she, skipped down the street to Starbucks Coffee Haunt. We were only in there for a few minutes as we waited for our stuff. "Can we walk around more, I want to get use to the neighborhood" she said. I nodded and wrapped an arm around her as we went back out to the cold Forks weather. I told her about our tribe and my life. She tears up a little when I told her about me mom passing away. "She was great, though. She always had a smile on her face and she loved to paint" I said as we sat down on a bench in a small park. "What about your sisters? Rebecca and Rachel?" she said as she put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, Rebecca is in Hawaii with her husband and kids. He's a professional surfer, Randy Milo, I think and rachel is in college" I said. "The Randy Milo, who won five surfing championships?" she said, excitedly. "Yep, that's my brother-in-law" I said. "OMG! Your sister is famous! Wow, I wish I could meet her," she said, happily. "Me too, she would love you," I said. "Aw, Jake, that went right through my aorta. How sweet" she said, placing a hand over her heart. "You're really too cute" I said, touching her cheek. "Duh" she said, with a weird look on her face. I rolled my eyes and she laughed at me. "So, how many kids does she have?" she said. "Uh, two. A boy and a girl: Harbor and Silas" I said, with a nod. "Aw, Jake. You're a uncle," she said. "Yep" I said. "Jake, can I ask you a question?" she said. "Sure, go ahead" I said. She sat up straighter and stared in my eyes. "Um, how do I say this? Uh, you're great Jake, really. I don't know what's wrong with me but I have like a strange attraction to you" she said, slowly. "Wow" I mumbled. _This imprinting crap does move fast_. "Was that too much?" she said, tears brimming her eyes. "No, no, it wasn't. It's just that Sam told me that you been through a lot already and I think that we should take it slow. You know? Be friends until we are emotionally and mentally ready to be more than friends" I said. She beamed up at me and then hugged me. I hugged her back. "Thanks for understanding, Jake. You're right; we should wait. I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean; I just got here yesterday, you know? Sorry" she said. "Don't apologize, it's cool. Now, are you ready to go back?" I said. "Ugh, fine" she grumbled and got up. I chuckled at her antics and we walked back to Sam's house, hand-in-hand, like the way it always should be.


	8. Chapter 8: Love You Like A Love Song

**Chapter 8: Love You Like A Love Song**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence**

**April 1****st****, 2009**

**12:45 P.M.**

**Sienna Uley POV**

_I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)_

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)_

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

"**Love You Like A Love Song"**

**(Selena Gomez and The Scene)**

**Album: When The Sun Goes Down**

* * *

I was actually angry about going back home and I wanted to spend the whole day with Jake. Jake is special and unlike any boy that I've ever met in my whole entire nineteen years of life. He had moxie and heart. _No wonder you're attracted to him_. He is right, though, we need to slow down. _Oh, we could go on a few dates or something_. _Maybe even hang out some more_. Gosh, why am I so lovesick? I have a serious problem. He looked down at me as we walked closer and closer to Sam's house. He instantly made me melt and I couldn't help it. "It was a nice day, huh?" he said. "It was, thanks for showing me around the town, Jake" I said, standing on the front porch. "Me too" he said. We looked in each other's eyes and I smiled. "Come here" he said. I came closer to him and he kissed my cheek. Little tingles ran through my body when he did this. I felt as if I was on cloud nine. _Is he really trying to kill me or at least make me suffer from his gorgeousness_? "That's just a tease to what's going to be if we decide to be together" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I smacked him on the arm and he fake gasp. "Ow" he said, dramtaically. "Get over it, you're a big boy" I said. "You got that right" he said as we went inside the house. "Ew, Jake. Stop being nasty" I said. He shrugged his shoulders and someone cleared their throat. We turned around to see Emily tapping her foot, irractically. "You ok, Em? Do you have the shakes or something?" I joked. Jake and I bust out laughing. "Really, guys, really? I was worried sick about you! I though someone came in and stole my poor babies!" Emily said, throwing up her hands in utter frustration.

"Emily, relax. Have you seen the note?" Jake said. "What note?!" she yelled. "On the fridge" I said. She looked on the fridge and took off the note that was stuck on it. She turned to face us and smiled, sheepishly. "Oops" she mumbled. "Goodness Christ, Emily. You cook delicious meals all day and go through the fridge and yet you don't see a note that has big red letters on it" I said. "Aw" she said, holding her heart. "What?" I said, confused. Jake looked confused as well. "You called my meals delicious" she said then hugged me. "Is that all you heard?" Jake said. "Yep, you are so sweet Sienna" she said and began crying a little. "You have way too much influence from Sam" I said. "Yeah, his egotistical ways is rubbing onto you" Jake said. "Hey! My future hubby and baby daddy is not egotistical, he's just proud" Emily said after she hit Jake on the arm. _How does she not feel pain after hitting him? _"Baby daddy? Really Emily?" Jake said. "Of course, that's what married people do, right?" Emily replied and retreated back in the kitchen. "Ew, yuck" me and Jake said. "Oh, shut it. That's how you guys was blessed in the world. God, you feel okay doing it but when someone talks about it, you want to throw up or something. What is wrong with children these days?" Emily said, cutting up carrots. "Where's everyone?" I said. "Out, they be back. It's almost time for lunch" Emily said. "It's past twelve o'clock, Em" I said to her, walking in the kitchen. "Second lunch, sweetheart" she replied. "Second lunch? What are they starved wolves?" I said. Jake and Emily began laughing, hysterically. "What?" I said. "On, nothing. It's an inside joke" Jake said, chuckling. "Tell me, I want to laugh too" I pouted. "Soon, just real soon" Emily said. _What the hell does that mean?_

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence**

**April 1****st****, 2009**

**1:00 P.M.**

I watched in total disgust as the guys mauled down their food, or second lunch. Leah was the only one with table manners and I reminded myself to give her some props later. "You're going to eat that?" Jake said, with some food in his mouth. "Uh, yeah you little piggy" I said and pulled my plate closer to me. I wasn't really going to eat it, I just didn't want my Jake to be morbitly obese when he's older. God knows that the boy eats all day.

_Wait, did I just called him mine? Whoa there, matey, get the boat first before you sail it. _I silently giggled at myself for my pirae references about love. I'm surprised that they didn't hear me. I then rolled my eyes when I saw Jared and Paul fight over the last piece of steak. Emily huffed in disapproval as she realized that the boys didn't even touch their veggies. "Eat all of it" she said. "Ew, I hate vegetables, Emily. They look weird" Embry replied, his face full of disgust. "Yeah, Embry's right. They're nasty" Quil said. "Fine" Emily grumbled, defeatedly. I smiled at her and she stared at me with a small smile on her face as she watched me take a bit out of a carrot.

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence**

**April 1****st****, 2009**

**1:35 P.M.**

Paul patted his stomach as he flopped on the couch across form me. "I'm stuffed" Seth said as he rubbed his stomach, slowly. "That's what you get for being greedy" Leah said. "Oh, Leah?" I said. "What, Shorty?" she said. "Thank you for showing proper table manners at lunch, you are really well mannered unlike some people I know" I said, looking at the guys one by one at the last part. They rolled their eyes in annoyance. "Well, you're welcome" Leah said. I nodded at her and stared at Jake. His head was on my left shoulder and his eyes was closed. "Are you sleep?" I whispered. "No" he replied. I smiled at him and put my head on his own head. I wished that I could stay like this forever and ever with him. My eyes then widen at my realization of how hard and fast I am falling for some boy I just met. I shrugged and closed my eyes, dreaming of my crush: Jacob Black.


	9. Chapter 9: Pretty Brown Eyes

**Chapter 9: Pretty Brown Eyes**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence**

**April 1st, 2009**

**2:35 P.M.**

**Jacob Black POV**

_Pretty brown eyes  
You know I see you  
It's a disguise the way you treat me  
You keep holding on  
To your thoughts of rejection  
If you're with me you're secured….  
Quit breaking my heart  
Breaking my heart  
Breaking my heart  
Breaking my heart  
_**"Breaking' My Heart (Pretty Brown Eyes)"**

**(Mint Condition)**

**Album: Meant To Be Mint**

Soft shallow breaths filled my highly sensitive ears. I knew that it was coming from my angel and that made me smile. I looked down at her and her face was calm with a light smile displaying on her beautiful pouty lips. _I had really fallen for this girl, haven't I? Yup, I'm a lovesick puppy. _She stirred a bit and I held her tighter in my arms. She fit so well and she cuddled closer into my chest. _Oh, the perks of being warm-blooded_.

"You have to tell her soon, Jake. She has the right to know and judging by the way you two look at each other, it won't be long before you and she are together" Sam said from across the room. "Sam's right, Jake. You love her like I love my Kim" Jared said. I stared at them and rolled my eyes in annoyance. _As if I didn't know that_. Sam's mouth was in a straight line and the guys stared at me. I huffed.

"I know, I know" I said, taking a quick glance at my imprint's sleeping form. She was so mesmerizing and I wished that we could stay like this forever.

"Jake" Emily said. "Yeah" I replied while keeping my eyes on Sienna. Her chest rose up and down as she took breaths. "Go put her upstairs, please" Emily said. I nodded my head and ever so carefully picked Sienna up and made my way up the stairs while carrying her bridal style. I opened her door and laid her down gently on the bed. I made sure that she was warm and comfortable before I kissed her forehead and whispered a "Sweet dreams". I turned around and headed to the door.

"Jake?" she mumbled. "Yeah?" I said, turning around again to face her. "Stay" she said. She smiled at me and patted a spot next to her on the bed. I practically ran to her and took off my sneakers and climbed in bed. She moved aside for a place for me and I laid down right beside her. We stared in each other's eyes for some moments that seem like forever. I could never get tired of looking into her lovely brown orbs. It displayed so much emotion that I wasn't use to with Bella. Sienna was different because Sienna cared about people. She loved life itself and I know that because I stared into her eyes. Her soft muddy brown eyes. She caressed my cheek and I closed my eyes in complete ecstasy. "You're really nice, Jake" she said. "You too, Sienna" I whispered as I reopened my eyes. She smiled and moved closer to me. I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist and I listened to her as she hummed us to a peaceful slumber.

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence: Sienna's Bedroom**

**April 1st, 2009**

**6:45 P.M.**

I rolled over and opened my eyes. I looked around the room confusingly before I realized where I was. I took a glance at the clock on her bedside table. **6:45**. I patted around Sienna's spot on the bed and felt nothing. I quickly became worried and got up. "Sienna?" I said, looking around the room. I called her name again and like the first time, no answer. "Oh, shit" I mumbled and walked out her room. I heard water coming from the bathroom and put my ear on the door. _It's Sienna. _I smiled and walked back into her room. It wasn't long before she came back in her room. She had a purple towel wrapped around her tan body and head.

"Oh, my God. I thought you were still asleep" she said, covering herself up. "Do you want me to go?" I said. _Please say no, please say no_. "No, it's ok. I'll just change in the closet, you look too comfortable" she smiled, grabbing things from her dresser then she walked in the closet._ Yes_. I heard shuffling and chuckled, lightly. "Is everything okay in there?" I chuckled, placing my hands behind my head on the pillow. "Yeah, I'm just fighting with a stupid shirt" she said. I couldn't help but laugh at my silly imprint. "Not funny, Jake" she said. _Yes it is_. She walked out the closet and climbed on the bed. She sat in her previous spot and began brushing her shoulder length bob.

"You like what you see?" she said, batting her eyelashes. "Nope" I said. She fake gasped and stuck out her tongue. "You are so mature" I said, sarcastically. "I know" she said as she continued brushing. "Hey, Sienna? Can I ask you a quick question?" I said. "Sure, ask away" she said. "Why did you come to La Push?" I said. She stopped her brushing and looked down. Tears rolled down her cheeks slowly and I regretted asking my question. "I'm sorry" I said, pulling her to me and hugging her. _Great, Jake, just great. Do you even realize what you just done? You made her cry because of some stupid ass question that you've asked. God, you are so stupid. _"It's okay, Jake. It's just that I wasn't expecting you to ask that" she said, wiping her tears. "Well, I'm still sorry" I said. "It's fine. Can I tell you later though?" she said. "Sure, take all the time you need" I said, smiling. She smiled as well and kissed my cheek. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" she said. "Yeah, I'd love too" I said. I pulled the blankets back and lay down beside her. I held her again as we slept the night. I hope that soon she will realize how much this shape shifter named Jacob Black truly loves and nurture her. _Please let that day come soon, God._


	10. Chapter 10: Ghost Of You

**Chapter 10: Ghost Of You**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence: Living Room**

**April 3rd, 2009**

**1:54 P.M.**

**Sienna Uley POV**

_I'm breathing in, breathing out_

_Ain't that what it's all about_

_Living life crazy loud_

_Like I have the right to_

_No more words in my mouth_

_Nothing left to figure out, but_

_I don't think I'll ever break through_

_The ghost of you_

**"Ghost Of You"**

**(Selena Gomez and The Scene)**

**Album: A Year Without Rain **

**A/N: I cry like a newborn baby every time I listen to this song. LOL!**

It has been exactly two days since Jake and the guys had to go back to school and I am highly depressed and lonely. I just feel so empty without my Jake by my side. He always keeps me laughing and we can talk about **ANYTHING**. My poor Jake, alone in that boring classroom, is learning about Chemistry and crap like that. I am so happy that I graduated last year because I can't take another boring class about stupid crap that I will probably not even use for the rest of my life. Poor Jake, I bet he's beyond bored to death_. I wonder if he's thinking about me. Nah, knowing Jake he's probably sleeping. Ha, no wonder he's failing one class._ Poor Jake.

"Stop sulking" Emily said from the kitchen. I stuck my tongue at her. _Dumbass, she probably can't even see you at all. _I wrapped myself more in the 'sulking blanket' and huffed, loudly.

"Ssh" Emily scolded.

"Hmpf, how rude, Emily. Can't you see me sulking here? I'm depressed," I said.

"Whatever" she said. I rolled my eyes at her antics and continued on with my sulking. _God, I really got it bad for Jake_.

"You should get a hobby or something" Emily said. _A hobby? Is she serious? What planet is she on? I can't go out of this house without someone. What if someone from my past recognizes me and decides to kill me?_

"Too much?" Emily said as she entered the small living room and takes a sit next to me on the couch. She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and stared at me with a calm look.

"You need to get some fresh air, Leelanau. I know that you are scared because of the things that happened to you, but you have to be brave for your father. Those people that killed your Dad will not come here to hurt you, you're safe with us and you need to move on. I'll be here for any obstacle that you face and so will Sam and the guys, especially Jake. Do you know how much you mean to that boy?" Emily said. Tears flowed down my cheeks when she mentioned my name and my father. I have to do this for him, I have to. I nodded my head to note that I understand her and cried hysterically in Emily's shoulder.

"It's ok, honey, let it out" she said as I cried. It took me a few minutes to calm down. I stared at Emily as I wiped my tears with a Kleenex.

"Thanks, Em. You are so right. You know? My Mom would say the same thing if she was here" I said.

"Where is she?" Emily asked.

"She…um…died when I was fourteen. She had breast cancer" I said. Emily frowned and hugged me again. We broke apart and she stared at me, intently in my eyes.

"You are pretty, you are brave, you are loved as well as appreciated, and we will get through this problem that the Gods put in front of you because they knows that you will overcome it. That's something my Mom told me about six years ago, you can use that for your motto for now on, ok?" Emily said. I nodded and took several deep breaths to calm myself down. Wow, that was a doozy. I never thought that I will feel so uplifted from words and discuss all my feelings and fears to a person that I barely even know. I let all my pain that I had subside and smiled at Emily.

"Thanks, Em. You're the best" I said as I got up from the couch. She smiled at me as well and her face changed into confusion.

"Where are you going?" she said, confused.

"To find a job and enroll in something like a hobby or college" I said as I put on my Converses and coat.

"I want to come too. Plus, you only been out twice, therefore I am needed for your guide around town" Emily replied and put on her coat as well.

"Fine. What about the food?" I said.

"What food? I didn't start cooking yet" she smiled. And with that note, we were off.

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Downtown La Push: Quileute Tribal Community Center**

**April 3rd, 2009**

**2:34 P.M.**

"So, basically what the job is mostly about interacting with the Quileute children and doing crafts about our history. We also do homework help and teach Pow Wow Dance for gatherings that the Elders organize" Miss Hilo, my future boss, said.

"Cool, this sounds really fun. My friends told me a lot of things about Quileute history and stuff" I said, smiling.

"Great, that's incredible. Well, let me show you the classroom or in that matter, your classroom" Miss Hilo said. She led Emily and me to a medium size classroom at the end of the hall. It was plain with blue paint on the walls and had 3 circle tables with 5 chairs for each of the tables.

"This'll work" I said, optimistically.

"That's awesome. You can decorate it in any way you want. There are only fifteen kids for each class—we have two in case you are wondering. They are all between the ages of 4 to 15, you have the little kids and your co-worker, Mya, has the older ones. There are other classes like yoga, dance, and cooking on weekends. We have three other rooms just for that and no one but the custodian and you will come in your classroom. Since you have the 4 to 7 year olds, you will have to teach them academics as well because we don't have Pre-K or Kindergarten in the elementary school because they made it too small. There is a bathroom in your classroom in the back and a little water fountain. The cafeteria is around the corner, ok?" she said, smiling.

"Ok, I think I understand everything. When do I start?" I said, happily.

"Next month, that's when we start the first day of school. You have to go to academic classes on the weekends at La Push Community College down the street for your degree in teaching and you can pick up as well as dismiss the kids in the back, we reserve that for you and Mya. And you get paid 8 dollars per hour for exactly 7 and a half hours" she replied. I nodded my head as I took in the information. Wow, I can't believe that I have a job and going to college! I bet that Dad and Mom will be so proud of me. Emily hugged my side and jumped, excitedly. Miss Hilo grinned at us and shook my hand.

"Well, that's about it, Sienna. You can come and discuss things with me at any time and if you need more furniture or supplies for the classroom just use the storage key that I've gave you a few minutes ago. You will meet Mya next week when we get ready for the school year. I'm so happy that you're with us and I'll see you when you come next week, ok?" Miss Hilo said as she guided us back to the entrance door.

"Thanks, Miss Hilo, you don't know how much this means to me" I smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Sienna. I'll see you later. Bye ladies" she said as she gave me my classroom keys, schedule, academic procedures, and other things that were work related.

"Bye" Emily and I said to her, waving. We walked to Emily's car and got in. Emily starts the car and we drove off. I could barely contain myself as I bounced, happily in my seat. _I got a job, I got a job_.

"Easy there, Tiger. Don't rip my car seat" Emily laughed at me. I stuck out my tongue at her and rolled my eyes in fake annoyance.


	11. Chapter 11: Grenade

**Chapter 11: Grenade**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Outside Black Residence**

**April 3****rd****, 2009**

**3:19 P.M.**

**Jacob Black POV**

_Easy come, easy go _

_That's just how you live,_

_ Oh_

_Take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble_

_From the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the tras_

_hYou tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love_

_Is all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand_

_Is_

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah_

_)I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

"**Grenade"**

**(Bruno Mars)**

**Album: Doo-Wops & Hooligans**

I practically zoomed all the way home from school in my car. I got out quickly but soon regret it as soon as I saw that red pick-up truck. _Damn it, why dies she always ruin stuff? Why can't she leave me alone?_ I grabbed my backpack from the passenger side of the car and walked in the house with a frown on my face. _Please leave for I can see my angel, PLEASE._

"Jake, you're home" Bella said, happily as she hugged me. She smelled like that bloodsucker and I turned my head.

"What are you doing here, Bells?" I said. She stared in my eyes and released me. She smiled.

"I missed you, Jake. Billy told me that you don't answer my calls. Jake, I need you; you're my friend, my best friend. You can't let me go like some newly healed bird you rescued. I love Edward, Jake but that doesn't mean that I don't love you too" she said.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Bella. I helped you after that bloodsucking bastard left you in the fucking woods alone. I gave your life again and how do you repay me? You go right back to him after he and his fucking family come back" I yelled. She looked down at the floor for a moment then looked back up at me with tear-brimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jake. L-let's be friends again, like old times" she said.

"Oh, now you want to apologize! How fucking appropriate, Bells! I gave you my heart, my love, my everything. I cared about you, I could give you a better life than he can, a human one" I said, crying at the ending.

"You know that I don't want a human life, Jake. I appreciate everything you did, I truly do. I love you, Jake. I love you" she said. I began shaking erratically and Billy gave me a look of concern. I took several deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Yeah, like a fucking brother, right? Bella, I-I don't need you anymore in my life" I said. Billy and Bella mouths fell open in utter shock.

"No, no. You didn't, did you? Why, Jake? Why did you imprint? Who is she?" Bella said, shockingly and angrily. Her face was red as a tomato and she had a ridiculous look on her pale face.

"Yes, I did. And that's none of your business. You did the same thing to me. Payback's a bitch, huh? Just like you. Get out" I said. She gave me a confused look. "I said GET OUT! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! DON'T FUCKING CALL OR STOP BY!" I yelled.

"Fine, Jake! FINE! This won't be the last you hear of me, Jake! I'm still your friend and no bitch given to you by nature will stop that. I will always be there for you, Jake. We are still friends" she said. We stared at each other for several moments before she stumped out the house, angrily. I heard a car screech away and I sighed. _We are still friends, Jake_. Bella's words rang through my head and I huffed. Billy rolled next to me as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Is it true?" he said, smiling. I nodded and I swore I saw him smile brighter. "I'm happy, son" he said. I stared at my Dad and grinned.

"Thanks, Dad for always being there even when I act like a dick" I said.

"You're welcome, son" he laughed. We shared a laugh and I put my backpack in my room before I told him that I'll be heading over to Emily's. "I'm coming too" he said.

"No, it's not necessary Dad" I said. He gave me a look and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but be nice. There's someone there that I will like you to meet". Dad smiled at me and I wheeled him outside to his car. I choose to drive all the way there to Emily's in Dad's car. He continued to ask questions about Sienna and I kindly answered all thirty-five of them. It took us approximately five minutes to arrive at Emily's house. I helped Dad out the car and into Emily's. Everyone was there, including my angel: Sienna. She turned around from talking to Sue and ran to me. We hugged for a few minutes and that particular moment of time, I felt loved.


	12. Chapter 12: Oath

**Chapter 12: Oath**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence**

**April 3rd, 2009**

**3:24 P.M.**

**Sienna Uley POV**

_Yo, my best friend, best friend till the very end_

_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_

_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_

_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

_'Member the times, times, times sneaking out the house_

_All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts_

_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_

_We got something you can't undo, do_

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we shar_

_eI promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

"**Oath"**

**(Cher Lloyd featuring Becky G)**

**Album: Sticks+Stones**

**A/N: IT'S ABOUT TO GET INTERESTING!**

Jake and I hugged for what seem like forever until we finally broke apart and began staring in each other's eyes intently. He looked down and I followed his gaze until I came face-to-face with a man that looked like he was in his mid-50s. He looked exactly like Jake and I smiled at him. He smiled back and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Jake's father, Billy Black" he said as he put out his hand. I quickly remembered his name from when I overheard Sam and Emily talk about him. He is the man that keeps me safe from harm. He's the man that made it okay for me to stay here. Tears flowed from my eyes as I hugged him.

"Oh my, you are something" he said as he hugged me back. He chuckled and I did as well as I wiped my eyes.

"Thanks, Mr. Black, for everything" I said as I shook his hand, vigorously. His eyes widen and he nodded. I guess that he finally understands what I'm talking about.

"A`ole pilikia" he said as he kissed my hand. _No problem, Your welcome_. His words ran through my mind and I smiled, brightly.

"Jake tells me a lot about you, he's smitten" he said and I blushed to bright red. "You and my son will be great together, have you ever heard the Quileute Legends yet?" he added. Jake's mouth fell open.

"Dad! Stop trying to rush things, we're taking it slow" Jake said. He ran an uneasy hand through his buzz cut hair and I felt as if there was something that my new friends wasn't telling me. _Hmm, I'll find out in due time_.

"Ok, glad we got all situated. Now, let's eat" Emily said and the guys ran to the dining room table. I almost got knocked down off my feet and Leah had to hold me by her.

"Sorry, Sienna but I'm starving" Jake apologized. I gave him a thumbs up as a response and he chuckled. I rolled my eyes as I made my way, with Leah in tow, to the table. I sat next to Jake and looked around the table. There was so new faces around this table, but I felt as if I was home and that I knew these kind people since birth. I am so appreciative that I finally met Sue, Old Quil, Billy, Claire, and Kim. Jake nudged me and I turned in his direction.

"Hey, what were you and Dad talking about? Did he just spoke in Hawaiian?" Jake said. I sighed and stared in his beautiful brown orbs.

"It's about my past, remember when I said that I'll tell you later?" I said. He nodded and grinned.

"Oh, I understand, take your time" he said, reassuringly as he placed a hand on the small of my back. I put my head on his shoulder for a moment and I felt him kiss my head in response. _God, I am really falling for him_. I didn't truly realize it until this moment. Jacob Ephraim Black is my everything, my new life, my forever.

"Shorty, why didn't you tell us that you have a job and in college?" Embry said.

"Well, you know now. It's a cool job though. I'm a Pre-K and Kindergarten teacher at the community center" I said, proudly.

"No way, that's so cool. When do you start?" Kim said.

"Next month, but I need help with the decorating" I said.

"Consider it done, we'll help you, Sienna. You mean a lot to us" Jake said.

"He means himself, everyone knows that Jake got it bad for you. Y'all should date" Jared said which had then got him a slap on the back of the head by Kim and a look from Emily.

"We already discuss that, thank you. We are taking it slow" I said.

"How slow? I mean, by the time you and lover boy over there get together, you'll be eighty-five and a virgin. Do you want to be a old virgin? If you don't, call me" Paul said as he wiggled his eyebrows, flirtatiously. I shuddered and rolled my eyes.

"You are too late, Pauly The Pervert, that ship has sailed a few years ago" I said as I played with the corn on my plate. Their eyes widen and I shrugged.

"When? Who?" Quil said.

"Now that, my friend, is a secret" I said as I placed my index finger to my lips.

"Was it good?" Paul said.

"Shut up, Paul" Jake said as he growled? _What the fuck? _Sam gave Jake a look and soon Jake was back to normal, well he _was_ until he got up abruptly and grabbed Paul by the collar and dragged him outside.

"I put ten bucks on Paul" Embry said as he took out a crumpled ten from his jean short's pocket.

"Nah, twenty on Jake, after all he is the brawn of the family" Seth said as he pulled out a twenty.

"Brawn, spawn. That doesn't mean shit, Seth and you know it" Jared said, putting a five in Embry's pile.

"Whatever" Seth shrugged.

"Uh, can someone tell me what's going on here?" I said. They all looked at me and grinned, sheepishly.

"A fight between your boo and Paul, nothing major. They always do this. Something about pride amongst us men" Quil said, placing an arm around my shoulder. I shook him off and ran to the front door and outside. Everyone yelled for me to come back, but I paid him no mind. I was worried about my Jake. _What if that pervert hurt him? I don't want him hurt. _I went in the woods yelling Jake's name and once inside the darkened forage, I began to experience an eerie feeling run through my body. I went deeper and deeper in the forest and I heard laughs.

"Jake! Is that you?!" I yelled as I entered a clearing. A woman with red hair turn around and began to chuckle.

"Jake? You mean that stupid mutt? He's not here, sweetie. It's just you and me, all alone in the beautiful forest. Mhmm, you stink, but your blood is extraordinary. Can I have a taste?" she said as she walked closer to me. I held my neck out of habit and shook my head 'No'. Her eyes was a blood red color and I began to hyperventilate.

"Sssh, pet. I'll be quick" she said as she was suddenly in front of me.

"How the hell?" I said, shockingly. She grinned and lifted me up by my neck. I thrashed around and I couldn't breath. _No, I don't want to die. No! _

"SIENNA!" I heard Jake yelled. I began to calm down and the red head looked at the forest. Jake came out the forest running with the guys in tow.

"I see you later, huh?" she said. And with that, she disappeared. I dropped to the forest floor and held my neck to breath again. I coughed and wheezed. Jake came towards me and held me to him.

"Jake" I whispered to him before I fell into darkness.


	13. Chapter 13: Little Things

**Chapter 13: Little Things**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: Forks**

**Cullen Residence**

**April 3rd, 2009**

**4:15 P.M.**

**Jacob Black POV**

_I know you've never loved The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

**"Little Things"**

**(One Direction)**

**Album: Take Me Home**

**A/N: About to cry, again L**

The beeping sound of the heart monitor from my angel's side made me feel like shit. I should've protected her from all this crap, but I didn't. I'm a bad imprinter. I put my hands together and sat there, in the Cullen household, crying like a baby. _It's my fault she's hurt, it's my entire fault that she has a concussion and had to get five stitches in the back of her head. _You know what? I am going to get revenge for Sienna. I'm going to kill that redheaded bitch that hurt the love of my life.

"Calm down" I heard Edward say. I watched him with a scowl on my face as he entered the room. His hands were in his pockets as he stared at my pride and joy.

"Don't you dare touch her" I growled at him. He put his hands up in protest and nodded.

"Bella's upset. She wants to be your friend again" he said as he sat down.

"I don't want to be her friend. She called my imprint a bitch" I said. He chuckled and ran a hand through his unruly head. _I really don't see why Bella likes that head of mess_. He laughed and shook his head.

"You won't understand" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Get out of my head, you bloodthirsty parasite" I said, angrily.

"Calm down, Jake. Plus, I need to get in your head to know more about Sienna. She's different like my Bella. I'm very happy that you found her. We can finally be happy and share our lives with the women that we love so dearly" he said as he stared at Sienna again. "You know? She's beautiful" he added, looking at me.

"Thanks, I guess. By the way, why can't you just read her thoughts?" I said as I held Sienna's delicate hands. They were so soft and petite. Oh, how I love holding her hands and her in my own.

"I can't. She has this wall like Bella" Edward said as made an odd face at Sienna.

"Ha, I bet you're pissed" I chuckled.

"Beyond pissed, I'm infuriated. Carlisle wants me to know things about her because he needs to give her medicine for the concussion. Can you tell me?" he said. I smiled widely and took a deep breath then began my rant about Sienna.

"She's allergic to penicillin and peanuts as well as most generic medicine, she like the beach and photography, she barely eats meat because she gets a little woozy, she loves animals, she can eat a whole tub of strawberry and vanilla ice cream, and she's a health yogi. Do you need more?" I said. His eyes widen as he took in the information and shook his head 'No'.

"Wow, that's remarkable and in such short amount of time. I barely know everything about Bella" he said, flabbergasted.

"Do you want me to tell you more things about Bells or can you take care of that yourself?" I said.

"Nope, I think that I can handle little old Bella. Thank you for asking by the way, Jacob" he said and left the room. I took this time to wipe Sienna's face with a cool cloth. I caressed her cheeks and remembered when she did the same to me.

"You want to hear a lullaby, Sienna? My mother, Sarah, use to sing it for me when I was little. It's about a little wolf" I said to her sleeping form. I began singing the sweet lullaby to her as I cried silently. _Please get better. _

"I love you, Sienna. Do you know that? And, I swear on my life that the redhead will pay for this. I'll rip her throat out just for your personal satisfaction, do you hear me? Your personal satisfaction" I said.

"Wow, I didn't know that mutts had a wuss side" I heard that burly vamp say.

"Why are all of you coming in here? Leave us alone" I said, calmly. The Cullen's looked at one another and shrugged. The burly one hit my back and began laughing. His annoying booming laughter shook the house and Sienna's bed. This caused me to get really angry. I stood up.

"What the fuck, man? Do you have any kind of manners? Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. He looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, I agree with Jacob. He is quite worried about Sienna. Show some sympathy" Carlisle said.

"Thanks, Doc" I said. He nodded.

"Jake?" Sienna whispered. I ran to her side and held her hand. Her beautiful voice was raspy and I watched as her eyes opened. It was as if she was reborn, a newly formed butterfly experiencing the fresh air of Earth. I damn neared cried again.

"Water" she said. The mood-changing one handed her a glass of water and his eyes widen at the contact of their hands. I gave the pixie one a look of concern and she placed a hand on his shoulder. He sucked in a breath and nodded towards me. I put my attention back on Sienna and helped her sit up straighter. She gulped the water down and I grinned.

"Thirsty?" I joked. She stared at me.

"No shit, Sherlock. Anyways, who was that freaking looking woman?" she said.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, honey. We take care of it" Esme said. Sienna nodded her head and I already know that as soon as we get home, she'll ask me about it.

"So, you love me?" she said as she played with her hands.

"Of course I do, you're my world" I said. She stared at me and smiled.

"And that's all I wanted to hear" she said as she caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes, once again, in pure ecstasy.


	14. Chapter 14: This Kiss

**Chapter 14: This Kiss**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: Forks**

**Cullen Residence: Examination Room**

**April 4th, 2009**

**12:00 P.M.**

**Sienna Uley POV**

_I went out last night _

_I'm going out tonight again _

_Anything to capture your attention (your attention) _

_And she's a real sweet girl _

_And you know I got a boy_

_ Details we both forgot to mention (forgot to mention) _

_And you, I always know where you are_

_ And you always know where I am _

_We're taking it way too far _

_But I don't want it to end _

_This kiss is something I can't resist _

_Your lips are undeniable_

_ This kiss is something I can't risk _

_Your heart is unreliable _

_Something so sentimental _

_You make so detrimental_

_And I wish it didn't feel like this_

_ Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss _

_I don't wanna miss this kiss_

**"This Kiss"**

**(Carly Rae Jepsen)**

**Album: Kiss**

"Ow" I hissed as Carlisle rewrapped my head bandages. I squeezed Jacob's hand as I closed my eyes in utter pain.

"Ok, I'm finished. Try not to get it wet" Carlisle said as he stepped back to examine his work.

"Does it look good?" I said, touching it. Jacob slapped my hand away and I pouted.

"The best wrapping that I've ever done exactly" Carlisle smiled. I looked around the room and stared into the honey colored eyes that stared back at me.

"Uh, who are you people?" I said. They looked amongst one another and the big one began to smile.

"Well, we're the Cullen's, nice to meet you too Sienna" the big one said and my eyes widen.

"You're freaking her out, Emmett. Be gentle. Goodness gracious, she just got out of a semi-coma", a little pixie one said, "I'm Alice and we are going to be the best of friends".

"Wow, Ally-cat, that's not exactly my interpretation of being gentle" a Blonde haired boy said. He had a Southern accent and I instantly swooned over it. And due to that, I began to stare at him, intently.

"Hey, Jazz? I think that she got a crush" the big one, Emmett, said as h nudged Jasper. Oh, what a beautiful weird name. It's so vintage. Jasper smiled at me and took my hand in his.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am" he said as he kissed my hand. I stared at him awe-struck and I became speechless.

"You t-too, I guess" I stuttered like a fish out of water. They all began to laugh and I swore that it sounded like wind chimes and bells. Hmm, maybe I'm imagining again. Jake rolled his eyes and I mouthed a 'sorry'. He nodded in understanding and I smiled at him. Their laughter soon died down and introduced themselves, except for Carlisle. They were all so good-looking and pale. _Wow, and I thought that I was too light_. Well, at least compared to the tanned and well-muscled hunk named Jacob. Rosalie stared at me for a moment before she began to circle me.

"Uh? Hi?" I said. She looked in my eyes and made a weird face.

"Humph" she said and walked away.

"Don't worry about Rosie, it's her time of the month" Emmett joked and grinned. I smiled at him and the rest just shook their heads. Carlisle handed me a prescription bag.

"Take them twice a day after a meal, ok?" Carlisle said. I nodded my head.

"Hey, Doc? What kind is this?" I said.

"They're pain pills: Tylenol and some Vicodin" he said.

"Oh" I said as I nodded my head to the new given information.

"Well, we give you guys some privacy. I'm guessing that you two want to go home," Esme said. She shooed out her husband and children then she closed the door after herself. Jacob stared at me for a moment before he caressed my cheek.

"I thought that you were a goner" he chuckled as he stared into my eyes lovingly.

"I will never leave you alone, Jake. I promise," I said. He smiled and began to inch closer to me. I did the same. We were at the point of our lips touching until the room door suddenly opened. I stared at the door and there was a Brunette in the doorway. She was as red as a tomato and I'm guessing that someone's pissed.

"Bella?" Jake said shockingly. The girl, Bella, began to heave and Edward came into the room.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. She wouldn't listen to me, she wanted to see you" Edward apologized.

"I don't want to see her!" Jake yelled and I actually got scared. The only time when I saw him this angry was when we first met. _Uh oh_.

"You! You're the one that destroyed my friendship! You friend stealing bitch!" Bella yelled and lunged at me. We fell off the bed and rolled around the floor. She scratched me and I covered my face. All of the sudden, she slapped me. Now that made me mad. I threw several punches at her and hit her in the face.

"You stupid bitch, what the hell is wrong with you?" I said as I pulled her hair. She punched me in the gut and I clenched my teeth in agony. We scratch, bit, slapped, and punched each other until we were broke apart by Edward and Jake.

"'Bout time someone kicked her ass, thank you Sienna" Rose smiled. She got looks from everyone and she rolled her eyes. Bella and I glared at each other as we breathed heavily.

"Now, who the fuck is you?" I said as I pointed at her.

"Who do you think you're talking too? Get off me, Edward! She stole my best friend!" Bella said as she thrashed around in Edward's grasp.

"Bring it on, you skinny bitch!" I yelled back as I began to move frantically in Jacob's holding on me.

"Oh my, how did we get to this point?" Esme said as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Girls, calm down. Let's all be civilized here," Carlisle said. Bella and I huffed as we calmed down.

**Forks, Washington**

**County: Forks**

**Cullen Residence: Kitchen**

**April 4th, 2009**

**12:38 P.M.**

We both had a pack of ice on our cheeks and gauze on our arms as we grimaced at each other from across the room. Ugh, I can't believe that stupid skinny bitch had balls to try to beat me up. Doesn't she know that I grew up in the roughest Hawaiian neighborhood? Stupid girls these days, they swear that they can fight.

"You know, I like you, Sienna. You have moxie," Rose said from the living room window. Bella humphed at her and faced Edward. To be honest, Bella looked ten times worse than I did.

"Don't forget balls," Emmett added. Rose nodded and I turned to face Jacob.

"I think that it's time for me to go home, Jake," I said. Jacob nodded and we got up.

"Wow, ya think?" Bella said. I became made again and tried to lunge at her, but Jacob stopped me.

"Let me go, Jake! This bitch had her last word! Come here bitch, I'll show you crazy!" I said as I thrashed around.

"Sorry, guys" Jacob mumbled as he pulled me out the house. I was cursing all the way out and Esme followed us to Jake's car. Jacob put me in the car and got my things from Esme. I overheard Esme apologizing to Jake as well as Jake doing the same. Jake put my things in the backseat before he sat in the driver's seat.

"Calm down, sweetie. It's alright," Jake said. I breathed heavily as I calmed down. Jake stared in my eyes and smiled.

"Did I tell you that you look sexy when you are angry?" he said as he cupped my cheek in his hands. I shook my hand 'No'.

"Well, you do. I love you," he said.

"Love you too," I said. I actually meant it too. We came closer to each other and our lips touched. I was tingly all over as our lips moved in perfect synch. We broke apart and I pouted.

"Don't be a downer, we'll do it again. Now, let's go home before you kill Bella" he chuckled as he started the car. I chuckled as well and he drove us home.


	15. Chapter 15: Want U Back

**Chapter 15: Want U Back**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence: Living Room**

**April 4th, 2009**

**2:00 P.M.**

**Jacob Black POV**

_Hey, boy you never had much game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away way way_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

"**Want U Back"**

**(Cher Lloyd)**

**Album: Sticks+Stones**

"Hey, Shorty. Gosh, what happened to you?" Embry asked as we entered Sam's living room. Sienna chuckled as she sat down on the couch beside Seth.

"Beat up some crazed bitch" Sienna said as she moved the pack of ice on to her other cheek.

"Who? I mean, damn, are they worse than this?" Jared said. Sienna nodded as she laughed hysterically. The guys stared at me and I huffed.

"Bella, she was fighting Bella" I said as I prepared for their reaction. Everyone's mouth dropped and eyes widen.

"Bullshit! She did not fight Bella!" Quil said as he smiled. I nodded my head.

"Holy shit, Sienna. Did you beat her up?" Paul said. Sienna nodded and the guys patted her shoulder, gently. They began hooting and hollering excitedly. They told Sienna that they were so happy that someone gave Bella what she deserves and how much they love Sienna.

"Who is she anyways?" Sienna said, confusingly. I sat down on the couch next to her and she looked at me.

"That's a story that Jake needs to tell you" Sam said. They guys stared at me and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Tell me, Jake" Sienna said as she crossed her arms over her chest. _That's not good_.

"Well, where do I begin?" I said. Sienna gave me a look.

"At the beginning" Sienna said, sarcastically. The guys laughed hysterically until Sienna turned around and gave them a look. They all shut up.

"Bella and I was friends when we was little. She left Forks and never came back until about eight months ago. We hung out for a while until she got caught up with the Cullen's. her and Edward are a couple" I began. Sienna's eyes widen.

"Ew, how can Edward be so interested in a stupid bitch like Bella?" she said with a disgusted face. I shrugged as if I didn't know, but deep down, I knew why and I wasn't exactly ready to tell her the truth, not yet at least.

"So, they are together and then Bella had and accident. They went to prom together and I got jealous. I had developed feelings for Bella. When Edward left her to go somewhere, I was the one that cheered her up and loved her. We were fine until he showed up again. She went back to him and I fell into a heap of depression. I ran away from home and tried to get Bella to love me like a lover not brother, it didn't work. I was so miserable and then, I met you, Sienna" I said as I looked into her gorgeous muddy brown eyes. She frowned.

"So, basically I am a rebound chick, right?" she said, angrily.

"No, I never think of you as a rebound, you are my world now. I've realized that I was just a stupid jerk for trying to get Bella to love me and now, I have you. Don't you understand? I don't even want to be in the same room with Bella, only you" I said. She smiled at me then hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Jake. That's so sweet. And if I even see you near that bitch, I'll cut off your penis, ok?" she said. I gulped and nodded my head. We broke apart and she stared at me.

"So, now she wants to be your friend as if nothing happened?" Sienna said. I nodded. She shook her head and grumbled.

"That selfish bitch! God, I can't believe she has such big balls to do that to you. That's it, I'm going to kill her and that freaky looking chick that gave me a concussion" Sienna said as she got up and stumped to the door. I grabbed her arm and she squirmed.

"Let me go, Jacob. I'm mad as hell" she said.

"I know, I can see that but don't kill anyone. Just relax, it's okay. I'll take care of it" I said. _And that's a promise_.

"Ok, fine. Now, about that kiss" she said, smirking. I smiled.

"You mean the one from the car? What about it?" I said.

"Why did you kiss me? I thought that we were taking it slow" she said as she wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. I heard a cough. We turned around and saw the guys smiling, sheepishly.

"Get a room" Jared interjected.

"Go to hell" I said as I turned around again towards Sienna.

"Tell me, Jake" she said.

"Because I can't wait anymore. I mean, we could at least try to go out on a date or something, but I can't just be a friend with you if I have feelings for you. I been in the friend zone for half of my life, I'm getting impatient" I said. Sienna's eyes widen and she smiled.

"You're right, Jake. We should go on a date or something. Oh, how about this Saturday at nine o'clock. You can pick where we going" she said. I smiled down at her.

"Deal" I said as I kissed her lips. It was almost better as the first time. Our lips moved against each other again in a synchronized motion and I loved every bit of it. She was mine and I am hers. Forever. And no vampire, werewolf, or crazy ex-best friend can change that.


	16. Chapter 16: Run This Town

**Chapter 16: Run This Town**

**Seattle, Washington**

**Costco Wholesale Warehouse- 4401 4th Avenue South**

**April 5th, 2009**

**2:00 P.M.**

**Sienna Uley POV**

_Hold on cause I'm letting go_

_I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo_

_I'm gonna give you some till you want some more_

_Cause all I see is an open door_

_And I see where it's leading me_

_All of this energy, been bottled up way too long_

_It's powerful, powerful_

_You see what I'm getting at_

_I'm ready for all of that_

_If I'm not a star, you're blind_

_I've got rings on my fingers_

_And glitter in my hair_

_I bought a one-way ticket_

_And I just got here_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I've got high heel stilettos_

_And I'm kicking in doors_

_And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town tonight_

**"Run This Town"**

**(Lucy Hale)**

**From The Movie - A CINDERELLA STORY: ONCE UPON A SONG**

I pushed the heavy cart into the wholesale food warehouse with Emily leading the way and Kim and Leah following behind me.

"Hurry up, girls. We have to be home by six to make dinner," Emily said as she entered the store. We all grumbled, but still followed the bossy young woman. Well, a little bit bossy. I watched as Emily dug around in her blue hobo bag until her hand resurfaced with a binder.

"Emmy, what's that?" I said as I pointed to the binder and stared at her confusingly.

"Coupons, silly", she laughed as she looked through the binder, "Oh My God, there's a sell on bath soap. Quick! To aisle seven!" Emily almost ran to aisle seven and we followed her, grumbling all the way there.

"She really needs to be on that show from TLC" Kim said. I looked back at her, my eyes widening.

"There's a show about this?" I said, shockingly. They nodded their heads.

"That's how she got the idea to collect coupons. I think that it's called _Extreme Couponing_ or something," Leah said.

"Oh for the love of Christ, first _Honey Boo-Boo_, now a show about extreme couponers. What is this world coming to?" I said. Kim and Leah shrugged their shoulders.

"Girls, pay attention. We have to hurry. I don't want someone to steal the soap," Emily said. We made it to aisle seven and Emily began putting bath soap, toilet tissue, paper towels, shampoo, hair stuff, and other toiletries in my cart.

"Gosh, Emmy. Can you share with the others?" I joked. She gave me a look.

"Hell no, I have eight boys in my house every day, they are the ones that need to share" she said as she continued to put more crap in my cart. I rolled my eyes at her and put my head on the cart.

"Alright, let's go get some more stuff" Emily said with a hand gesture. We all followed her to get more things for the house and us. I was actually surprised at the more amount of stuff that Emily had put in the shopping carts that Kim, Leah, and I casually pushed throughout Costco.

"Damn, Emily. Are you going to buy the whole Costco?" Kim joked. We began to laugh hysterically. Emily had a serious look on her face.

"I wish" Emily said as she rolled her eyes and then continued to lead us around the store. When we finally made it to the cashier, Emily filled all three shopping carts with produce, meats, snacks, and household items. The lady cashier eyes were wide as she scanned the items. Kim, Leah, and I watched the price rise with shocked faces. _$300, $478, $678, $980, and finally: $2134. _Yep, Emily's total was $2,134 and 15 cents. Emily handed the cashier the coupons and the prices went down drastically to $312 and 12 cents. We looked at each other and mouthed a 'Damn' to each other.

**Seattle, Washington**

**Frock Shop- 6500 N. Phinney Ave **

**April 5th, 2009**

**2:56 P.M.**

I touched the beautiful lace dress delicately as my eyes widen in wonder. It was Emily's idea to go to this boutique in order for me to find a dress for my date with Jake tomorrow night.

"You like it?" Emily said as she touched the dress as well. I nodded in complete awe. Emily smiled at me.

"Me too, it compliments your eyes. I think Jake will like it as well. Do you want a cardigan with it, it gets cold here" Emily said. I turned my attention to here and nodded. I took the dress off the hook and looked at the price. My eyes widen and I out it back. Emily gave me a confused look.

"I thought that you liked it" Emily said.

"I do, but it's forty-five dollars and who knows how much is the cardigan and the accessories and shoes," I said. I was ranting frantically over the price of the marvelous dress. Emily just smiled as I ranted and she patted my shoulder.

"It's ok, Sienna. We can afford it all. Here" Emily said as she handed me a Visa Debit card. I looked at her, confusingly.

"It's for you. This is your money. The government pays Sam and I for taking care of you, it's too much money for us and you're like a daughter to us. This is yours; don't spend all the cash in a day. God knows that us girls can shop until we literally drop" Emily said as she chuckled at the end. I smiled and hugged her.

"Aw, Emmy, thanks" I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Get a room, you nasty's" Leah said as she threw something at us. We turned around and Emily gave Leah "the bird". _Wow, who knew that Emily had such a naughty mouth_. Kim laughed at Leah and that got her a little shove from Leah, herself. I grabbed a cute blue cardigan from another hook and shoes that match to it as well as a necklace and earrings.

"Wow, I bet that Jake won't get enough of that outfit" Leah said. Kim nodded her head, vigorously then began jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh! Oh! Can I do your makeup? Please, please!" Kim said, happily. Emily rolled her eyes at Kim's childish antics.

"Sure, why not?" I said, shrugging. Kim smiled so wide that she looked like the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. Kim suddenly hugged me and kissed my cheeks repeatedly.

"Gosh, Kim. Save some kisses for Jared, eh?" Leah joked. Kim broke us apart and glared at Leah.

"Hardy har-har, you're hilarious, Leah" Kim said as she crossed her arm across her chest. Leah smiled.

"Will I do try, thanks" Leah added, sarcastically. I chuckled at them as I placed my things on the table near the cash register. The lady cashier smiled at me as she rang up the clothing.

"If you fill out a gift card with us, this'll be a total of $123" she said.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks" I said as she gave me the gift card form. I quickly filled it out and handed back to her after I gave her the debit card. She swiped it and gave me my receipt and clothes. Emily, Kim, Leah, and I went into Emily's Jeep and Emily drove us back home to La Push for we can start dinner. And it was a long preparation and cooking of that particular dinner for the guys and us, might I add.

**A/N: I will include pictures of the outfit in the next chapter. THANKS FOR READING!**


	17. Chapter 17: Die In Your Arms

**Chapter 17: Die In Your Arms**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence: Sam/Emily Bedroom**

**April 6th, 2009**

**7:24 P.M.**

**Sienna Uley POV**

_So you love me_

_As much as I love you _

_Would you hurt me baby ?_

_Could you do that to me?_

_Would you lie to me baby ?_

_Cause the truth hurts so much more _

_Would you do the things that drive me crazy?_

_Be my heart still at the door _

_Oh, I can't help it I'm just selfish _

_There's no way that I could share you _

_That would break my heart to pieces_

_Honestly the truth is _

_If I could just die in your arms_

"**Die In Your Arms"**

**(Justin Bieber)**

**Album: BELIEVE**

**A/N: The restaurant I use for the date is the exact same as in **_**Twilight**__ . _**If you are Twi-hards, like me, then you know what restaurant that I am mentioning in this chapter and clothing are from Frock Shop. THANKS FOR READING! **

"Damn it, Sienna. Stop slouching" Emily grumbled as she began to brush my hair.

"And, stop moving" Kim added as she tried to curl my eyelashes. _And these are just some of the many reasons why I hate being a girl_.

"For Christ sakes, stop it" Emily said then she slapped my hand.

"Ow, Emmy. That hurt" I said as I began to rub my sore hand. Emily scoffed and grabbed the hair straightener. She sprayed some hair crap in my hair before she straightened it then added little curls at the end. Meanwhile, Kim was on her knees as she put blush and other makeup whatnot on my face.

"Damn, it's a date not Prom" I said. They both scoffed at my little joke and continued on with their duties. I rolled my eyes in complete boringness. This is really taking to long. I mean, I'm not even dressed yet and I have less than an hour to get ready. Emily sprayed some more hair spray and I coughed. I tried to fan away the fumes from my mouth, but I quickly realized that I was just making matters worse than they appear.

"Golly, Sienna. You are going to look spectacular," Kim said. I laughed at her choice of words. She suddenly stopped putting male up on me and stared in my eyes.

"D-did you just s-say golly?" I laughed, hysterically. She pouted and hit me on the arm with a make up brush. I huffed. _Can they get any more abusive? By the time I'm done I will have scars everywhere from them_. I looked at myself in the mirror and I almost fainted. I look like a freaking Barbie doll! What the hell, man? Kim stood up and smiled at her work. Emily stands next to Kim and admired her work as well.

"Damn, we are good" Emily boasted and her and Kim did some weird handshake. And I, well, I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _Vain people these days, they swear that they are all that. Pssh, I wish. _

"Jake will totally love this, right Emmy?" Kim smiled. Emily nodded excitedly and crossed her arms.

"Hell yeah he will and if he doesn't, I will kill him" Emily said which then had Kim bursting in a fit of giggles.

"Ok, you can get dress. Don't mess up anything or we'll kill you" Emily scolded.

"Yeah" Kim interjected. Emily gave Kim a look and they left out the room, leaving me alone to myself. I shrugged and got dressed, carefully. I looked at myself in the mirror and twirled a bit. I checked the clock. **8:34**. I put on my heels and went downstairs. The guys began to hoot and holler and I blushed. Seth hugged me, gently.

"You look hot, Shorty" Seth smiled. I kissed his cheek and it left a lipstick stain on it. He blushed madly. Quil and Embry then hugged me with smiles on their faces.

"I don't think that Jake can leave his hands to himself if you look like that" Embry said.

"He better learn to keep his hands to himself tonight or he's dead" Sam added with a look on his face. _Oh, the very protective Samuel Uley, I love him_.

"Yeah, Sam. He better" Paul said. I rolled my eyes at him. There was a knock at the door and I turned to face the stairs, but Seth caught me.

"No you don't, its ok. Don't be scared, Jake doesn't bite" Seth said and the guys laughed. _What the heck is he talking about_? Sam chuckled as he opened the door for Jacob. My eyes nearly popped out of my eyes as I stared at the handsome creature in front of me in all his glory. _Holy shit_. I bit my lip as Jake entered the house. He was so dapper in a blue button down and dark washed jeans with brown shoes. Oh, and a single rose in his hands. I almost fainted, but I controlled myself. _Don't jump on him; don't jump on him_. I turned my gaze on the floor and tapped my foot. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Jake staring at me intently. I couldn't read his emotion and I began to worry. He smiled.

"You look stunning," he said as he handed me the rose. I sniffed it and my nostrils were filled in a sensational aroma.

"Thanks, and you are not too shabby yourself by the way" I said. He chuckled.

"Well, I do try" he smiled. He took my small hand in his big ones and led me to the door, but Sam stopped us. _Damn it, Sam, way to ruin the mood_.

"Let's set some ground rules, ok? First of all, Sienna's curfew is midnight and no later. Secondly, no touching, kissing, or trying to do something inappropriate. Lastly, have fun but not too much fun", Sam said, "Got it?".

"Understood, Sam. Bye guys" Jake said with a wave. Everyone waved back and Jake escorted me to his Rabbit and opened the door for me. Aw, how romantic. _Wow, I'm really am getting soft. _I got in and he went to the other side then he drove off.

"Where are we going?" I said as I played with my hands.

"It's a surprise, you'll see" Jake smiled.

**Forks, Washington**

**County: Port Angeles**

**La Bella Italia Restaurant- ****118 East 1st Street**

**April 6****th****, 2009**

**8:45 P.M.**

Jake helped me out the Rabbit and my eyes widen at the exterior of the restaurant.

"Jake? Are you sure about this restaurant, it looks pricey" I said, worriedly. He chuckled as he led me inside of the restaurant.

"It's fine, Sienna. Just enjoy the date," he said as he held the small of my back. The host smiled at us and tapped his pen.

"Benvenuti La Bella Italia, do you have a reservation?" he said.

"Yes, we do, but we're a tad bit early. It's under Black" Jake said, coolly. The man nodded and checks the reservation.

"Ok, got it. Your lucky Mr. Black, your table is free. This way if you may" he said and led us through the fancy restaurant and to our table near the window under these beautiful lights and near the musicians. Jake pulled my chair out and I sat down. Jake did the same on the other side and the waiter gave us menus. I scanned through it and bit my lip. _What to eat? Hmm…_

"So, what do you want to eat?" Jake said.

"The veal parmesan looks great," I said. Jake nodded and the waiter wrote down the order.

"I'll have the ravioli with garlic bread," Jake said. The waiter wrote it down as well.

"Make it two orders of that, he likes to eat. I want garlic knots and calamari with iced tea," I said.

"You like calamari? Wow, I guess I learn more things about you everyday, huh? I will like spaghetti with my order and a Sprite. Thank you" Jake said. The waiter nodded and left us. I chuckled and he gave me a confused look.

"What?" Jake grinned.

"You're a fatty, Jake," I laughed.

"A boy have to eat," he said as he shrugged then reached for my hand. I held his hand as we stared in each other's eyes until we heard someone clear their throat. We both stared at the waiter as he placed our food and drinks in front of us. Jake and I ate while we chat amongst ourselves. He was so sweet and funny. After we finished our dinner, we had tiramisu and zabaglione for dessert. It was delicious. Jake paid for the dinner, which was almost cheap, about sixty-five dollars with a five-dollar tip for the waiter. We took home more dessert in a "doggy bag" before Jake and I left the restaurant.

"Hey, wait a minute" he said.

"What's up, Jake?" I said. He pulled me to him and kissed me, in front of the passerby. It was tingly and a mushy feeling ran up my spine. I cupped his cheek as our lips moved in perfect harmony and I knew that I was in love. We broke apart.

"Your amazing, do you know that?" Jake said and I smiled up at him. He began to rub the back of his neck, nervously.

"W-will you be my girl, Sienna? Officially" Jake stuttered. Tears fell from my eyes and I nodded. Jake hugged me, tightly. I laughed and we kissed again under the moonlight.


	18. Chapter 18: You Da One

**Chapter 18: You Da One**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Quileute Tribal High School: 3****rd**** PERIOD CHEMISTRY**

**April 9****th****, 2009**

**10:45 A.M.**

**Jacob Black POV**

_You the one that I dream about all day_

_You the one that I think about always_

_You are the one so I make sure I behave!_

_My love is your love; your love is my love_

_Baby, I love you, I need you here_

_With me all the time_

_Baby we meant to be_

_You got me, smiling all the time_

_Cause you know how to give me that_

_You know how to pull me back_

_When I go runnin, runnin_

_Tryin' to get away from loving ya_

_You know how to love me hard_

_I won't lie; I'm falling hard_

_Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that_

_You the one that I dream about all day_

_You the one that I think about always_

_You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!_

_My love is your love; your love is my love_

"**You Da One"**

**(Rihanna)**

**Album: Talk That Talk**

**A/N: Jacob caught the love bug! And Sienna is about to beat another bitch's ass, in other words, it's about to get real.**

I sighed as I placed my head on my hand and stared out the window. I was bored as hell in Chemistry and I missed my angel, or girlfriend, if you will. _Yeah, I'm cocky_. I wanted to hold her and kissed her beautiful lips. _God, I really have a problem_.

"Mr. Black, name a transition metal" my teacher, Mrs. Huston, said. Everyone turned back to my direction and I smiled, sheepishly.

"Uh…Europium?" I said. Mrs. Huston smiled.

"Good, can anyone tell me its properties?" she said and a few students raised their hands. _Phew, that was close_. Embry began tapping his pencil on his notebook and I got annoyed. I gave him a look and he flipped me off. I rolled my eyes at him and resume in thinking about the love of my life, my future wife and mother of my children. I thought about Sienna's beautiful smile and laugh, her glorious scent, and how her hair sways in the wind. Embry waved his hand I front of my face.

"What?" I said.

"It's time to go, man" Embry laughed and grabbed his stuff. I grabbed my stuff as well and we left the classroom. Embry handed me our homework assignment and I scanned through it.

"What the hell does this mean?" I commented as I pointed to a question with a weird equation. Embry chuckled as he went to his locker next to the Chemistry classroom.

"If you paid attention, you'll understand it or you can ask Sienna to help you, she's smart," Embry said before he opened his locker.

"Yeah, you're right. I almost forgot that my girl is smart" I said as we headed to P.E. Embry rolled his eyes in annoyance. I paid him no mind as we entered the gymnasium then into the boy's locker-room. The guys were there and so were my other classmates. I took out my P.E. uniform from my bag. There were knocks at the door and Jared slightly opened it. I heard whispers from him and his imprint, Kim, and then he kissed her and closed the door.

"Another check in?" Paul said, which caused everyone to laugh at his joke.

"Wow, Paul, I didn't know that you understand my situation. After all, you don't have a girl, do you?" Jared said and the guys' mouths dropped.

"For your information, I have plenty of girls, Jared" Paul said.

"You mean daily fucks, right?" Jared said. The guys laughed and Paul stumped out of the locker-room.

"You should really stop pissing him off," I said. Jared shrugged and I tied up my Nike's then headed out the locker-room and into the gym. Some girls were surrounding someone and I went to my group. _Probably some new kid_.

"What's going on over there?" I said, pointing towards the massive group of girls on the other side of gym.

"You should go check it out, Jake. Kim told me who is over there" Jared smiled. Kim skipped over here and hugged Jared around the waist.

"Go say hello, Jake. She's nice" Kim said.

"No thank you" I said.

"Oh, come on, Jake. You'll like her" Embry said, nudging me.

"Guys I said no, and plus I'm with Sienna" I said.

"You better be" I heard a voice say. It sounded like my angel but I shrugged it off until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and smiled at Sienna in all her glory.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I hugged her. She kissed my cheek and smiled.

"I'm visiting, Jake. I missed you so much and I was bored after I came home from my meeting at the community center. Your principal said that I can stay until after lunch," she said. I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"How was it, the meeting?" I said.

"Great, my co-worker, Mya, is helping with the Pre-K and Kindergarteners. She's going to have a class to and the Quileute history class is going to be on Sundays, it seems that there was more kids enrolling than we thought. Oh, I need help decorating today, if you don't mind" she said. I nodded my head.

"Cool, we can do that today. Right, Jake?" Quil said.

"Of course, anything for my girl" I said as I squeezed her waist. She yelped and I chuckled.

"Why was there girls surrounding you like you were some cute puppy?" Seth said.

"I introduced her to my friends, Sethy-kins" Kim said as she pinched his cheeks. Seth rolled his eyes and Kim smiled, brightly. We laughed at him and Seth began to blush. Kim suddenly stopped and her eyes widen then her face contorted into anger.

"Kim, honey, what's wrong?" Jared asked as he put a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"The Queen of Bitches and her minions is coming to us," Kim said, angrily.

"And of whom is she talking about?" Sienna said, confusingly.

"The bitch that thinks she runs things around here because her Daddy is a fucking fishing mogul" Paul said with clenched teeth.

"Huh?" Sienna said.

"Jessie Lake, pay no mind to her, ok? I don't want you to be banned for fighting and killing some girl on school grounds," I said. Sienna smiled sheepishly up at me and Kim began tapping her foot, angrily.

"Hi boys, Kimberly" Jessie said as her minions waved to us. Jessie Lake is the most meanest, stupidest, richest, fakest, and whorish girl in the whole entire school. She even beats Paul on the whore count by three points. Now that, my friends, is a W.H.O.R.E. Jessie gave Kim a look and rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh, hello Jakey. How have you been? I didn't see you in what seem like a decade" Jessie said, smiling. Oh, did I mention that she has this obsession over me?

"I wish it was," I mumbled. Jessie laughed and hit my shoulder. Her minions began to laugh as well.

"Oh, Jake, you are hilarious and that's why I love you so much. Are you going to the _Flowers In Harmony_ homecoming dance? If you are, you should be my date because we are so perfe-" Jessie said, but stopped because she saw Sienna. Sienna waved and Jessie waved at her back, with a weird look on her face. "Babe, who is this?" Jessie finished.

"My girlfriend, Sienna" I said as I looked at Sienna lovingly. Jessie made a noise and her minions glared at Sienna.

"Oh, I didn't know that you had a thing for girls like her. Oh, Jake, you really made a mistake. Tsk, tsk, tsk. This won't due; it's ridiculous. And just for your information, honey, he is still mine and you will regret trying to take him. C'mon girls, let's leave before I get some kind of disease from this slut" Jessie said then chastised, with minions in tow, back to their spot on the bleachers. Sienna began to heave loudly and tried to run to her, but I grabbed her by the waist.

"I'm going to murder that hoe! Let me at her, Jake! Let go! Let the fuck go!" Sienna yelled as she thrashed in my grasp. I rubbed her temple with my fingers and she began to take deep breaths.

"Think about happy thought, happy thoughts" I said as I massaged her shoulders. She slouched in my arms.

"Too relax," I said. The guys laughed and Sienna stood up straighter.

"Just ignore her, Sienna. I do and so does everyone in the school, but if that bitch fuck with you, call me because I want in on the beat down, clear?" Kim said as she glared at Jessie. Sienna gulped at Kim's sudden change of emotion.

"Crystal" Sienna said with a nod.

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Quileute Tribal High School: 5****th**** PERIOD Study Hall (LIBRARY)**

**April 9****th****, 2009**

**12:00 P.M.**

"Stop it, Jake" Sienna whispered scolded at me.

"No, be quiet, Sienna" I said as I continued to kiss her neck. She was helping me with my schoolwork, but I couldn't concentrate with her around me.

"Stop, Jake. You need to do your work, do you want to pass eleventh grade?" Sienna whispered.

"Of course I do, but I want to have fun real fast" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"In the library, Jake? Seriously?" she whispered.

"I'm horny" I pouted. She chuckled at me.

"Sure you are" she said. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and looked down at my work.

"Ok, let's be real here" I said. Sienna face turned into a serious one and I chuckled at her antics. She began to help me with my schoolwork and before I knew it, it was time for lunch and soon Sienna will leave me all to my lonesome. Hopefully, Jessie won't have any balls to try to mess with Sienna.


	19. Chapter 19: Moment For Life

**Chapter 19: Moment For Life**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Downtown La Push: Quileute Tribal Community Center**

**April 9****th****, 2009**

**2:54 P.M.**

**Sienna Uley POV**

_It's a celebration every time we link up  
We done did everything they could think of  
Greatness is what we on the brink of  
I wish that I could have this moment  
For life, for life, for life  
Cause in this moment I just feel so  
Alive, alive, alive  
I wish that I could have this moment  
For life, for life, for life  
This is my moment I just feel so  
Alive, alive, alive_

"**Moment 4 Life"**

**(Nicki Minaj featuring Drake)**

**Album: Pink Friday**

The guys, Leah, Kim, Sam, Emily, and I walked to my classroom at the community center after the guys finished school. I was so excited to decorate my class room and couldn't wait for it to be filled with young minds yearning to learn something new. _Gosh, I really do sound like a teacher. _We stood in front of my door and I admired my name on the glass door in big black cursive letters: _Miss Sienna Uley-Teacher of_ _Pre Kindergarten and Kindergarten. _I didn't really care that it wasn't my birth name, but this is very exciting and for a person that never had their name on a door, it was beyond exciting, it was awesome!

"It's cute" Seth said as we entered the classroom.

"See, I told you that they would like it" Emily said as she nudged me. I grinned at her and Jacob held me from behind as we looked around the dull room.

"Wow, it's so plain" Paul said. Sam gave him a look and Kim jumped up and down happily.

"Well, let's make it fascinating then" she said. Kim opened the sun orange paint, with the help from Jared, which I picked out a week ago. I gave Sam my supplies closet key from he can get more stuff that was drastically needed for my class. The guys began to paint the room and someone knocked on my door. I opened it and saw my new friend and co-worker, Mya, standing in front of it. I pulled her into a hug and she quickly obliged. Mya is about my height with tan skin like my Jacob and beautiful long black hair that went to her chest with blue eyes. In other words, she is pretty.

"I saw you come in, can I help?" Mya said as she entered my classroom.

"Hell yes, thanks", I said, "These are my friends: Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, Kim, Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul and my boyfriend: Jacob". After I said this, my heart fluttered like butterflies' wings. She smiled and waved at everyone. I watched her as she grabbed a brush and began painting with some of the guys. I went over to the other girls and helped them clean the floor and tables to make everything dust as well as allergen free.

"Hey, Sienna? Do you want me to make sure the tables and chairs are steady?" Embry said as he took out a screw driver.

"Yeah, sure" I said as I wiped down a table with a Clorox wipe. Embry nodded and began screwing the tables and chairs' bolts for it can be steady for the kids. Sam came back a few minutes later with some posters and art supplies.

"Put it over there, in the Art Section" I said to him. He nodded and did as he was told.

"Hey, CeCe? How many kids do you have?" Mya asked from Quil's shoulder. I looked at her and chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" I said, laughing.

"She's painting the ceiling, silly" Jared said and Kim giggled.

"Oh, don't we have those attachments thingy's?" I said.

"Nope, I think that you forgot to buy them" Jake said as he wiped down a toy stove in the Play Area. _Yeah, I made up sections and areas for my kids, is that a problem?_

"How many kids do you have?" Mya asked again.

"Uh, twenty-three" I said. Mya nodded and Quil gently placed her down on the floor.

"Do you have my niece in your class? Claire Young?" Emily said. Quil turned around quickly and practically ran to me.

"Gosh, Quil. What the hell?" I said.

"Well, do you?" he said.

"I have to check. Do you want me to check?" I said.

"Yeah, go ahead" he said as he nodded. A smile was on his lips and I chuckled at him and so did the guys. I grabbed my folder which had my lesson plans, attendance sheet, list of children that have allergies, and whatnot. I scanned through the names on the attendance sheet and nodded my head.

"Yep, she's in here" I said. Quil smile widen and he nodded as well.

"She's going to love you, Sienna. Trust me. She's hyper though" Quil said. Emily smiled.

"Aw, I like her already. I was hyperactive too at that age" I said as I placed a hand over my heart.

"I bet you were" Leah joked. Everyone laughed and I fake pouted.

"Hey, stop making my girl cry" Jake added.

"Thanks, Jake. At least someone cares about little old me" I said.

"Fine, sorry. Can we see the god damn list too" Paul said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, come over" I said and everyone, except Mya, Quil, and Emily, surrounded me. I went over the list again as everyone read over the children's names:

_Benjamin Alistair-4 (Pre-K)_

_Daniel Alters-4 (Pre-K)_

_Arbor Andrews-4 (Pre-K)_

_James Anthony-5 (Pre-K)_

_Justin Anthony-5 (Pre-K)_

_Kylie Bailon-4 (Pre-K)_

_Courtney Boston-4 (Pre-K)_

_Summer Ateara-Black- 5 (Pre-K)_

_Rhys Carter-5 (Pre-K) _

_Luna Cameron-4 (Pre-K)_

_Hani Cooper-6 (Kindergarten)_

_Sutton Copeland-6 (Kindergarten)_

_Lysander Clearwater-Cirro-6 (Kindergarten)_

_Jonathan Donalds-6 (Kindergarten)_

_Shane Fuller-5 (Kindergarten)_

_Piper Lahote-5 (Kindergarten)_

_Gwendolyn Lainie-5 (Pre-K)_

_Adeline Lorrey-5 (Pre-K)_

_Melrose Littlesea-4 (Pre-K)_

_Zachariah Littlesea-6 (Kindergarten)_

_Simon Kyles-5 (Pre-K)_

_Avalon Massey-6 (Kindergarten)_

_Claire Adams-Young-4 (Pre-K)_

_Total: Boys-10 Girls-13_

"Hey, that's my baby cousin" Jake said.

"Really? So, all the ones that have y'all last name are really your cousins?" I said. The guys nodded.

"Wow, so what you're trying to say to me that almost all the Quileute's on this land are related?" I said.

"Yep" Sam said.

"Holy shit, why didn't y'all tell me this?" I said.

"We just saw the attendance sheet, Sienna" Jared said, matter-of-factly.

"And some of them are our siblings" Paul said.

"Piper's your baby sister?" I said. He nodded.

"Don't worry, she's not like me," he added.

"Thank you, God," I said. The guys chuckled at me and I shook my head.

"That's a lot of kids, I'm guessing that more enrolled in Pre-K and Kindergarten than you expected" Sam said.

"Yeah, but it's okay the more the merrier" I said as I shrugged.

"Yup, it's a teacher's dream to have twenty-three little ones running around their classroom" Mya joked, chuckling.

"Very funny, Mya. I still cannot believe that there are like 46 kids enrolled! All of these young minds yearning to learn. I'm about to cry," I said, a bit too dramatically.

"Ok, let's finish the classroom first" Jake said. I flipped him off and we continued on to decorating the classroom. We finished I about in about an hour and we stood in the doorway to admire our teamwork. The tables were all cleaned and had supplies and name cards on them, the Reading Area and rug was all set up and so were the other sections/areas, and last but not least the cubbies were cleaned as well with the names of my kids on each one. Emily patted my back.

"This'll be the best class ever" Emily smiled. Mya pouted and Emily smiled, sheepishly. "Your class too, Mya" she added which caused Mya to smile.

"I wish that I can feel this happy forever," I said.

"You will, babe," Jake said as he kissed my lips softly. _And I hope and pray that'll it come true_.


	20. Chapter 20: Good Time

**Chapter 20: Good Time**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence: My Bedroom**

**May 3****rd****, 2009**

**7:34 A.M.**

**Sienna Uley POV**

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh _

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh _

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

"**Good Time"**

**(Owl City featuring Carly Rae Jepsen)**

**Album: The Midsummer Station and Kiss**

**A/N: I used your nickname for my character ****JustAGirlInAFantasyWorld****! Thanks for the great support and reviews to all my followers!**

I hummed to some music that was in my head as I got dress for my first official day at work. I was beyond excited and ready and I damn neared cried when I woke up this morning. _Yeah, yeah, I know: "You have problems. Leela"_. I pulled up my black pencil skirt and stuffed in my crème button down shirt into my skirt. _How professional of you_. I giggled at myself as I looked in the mirror. I fluffed my curly hair and put on my earrings. I made sure that I had everything in my little over-the-shoulder briefcase before I put on my flats and went downstairs. Embry wolf-whistled and Jake slapped him on the back of the head.

"Good morning, guys" I said, happily.

"Good morning, Miss Sienna" the all said. I blushed slightly and went in the kitchen. Emily handed me my lunch bag and mug full of nice hot tea.

"What's for lunch?" I said.

"Food, have a great day at school", Emily said, "Wow, I do sound like a mother". I laughed at her and put on my long blue cardigan. I was half way to the door before Jake grabbed my arm.

"I'm driving you to work," he said.

"Oh, babe, how thoughtful. Thanks" I said as I patted his head. Jake rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek. I watched him as he went out the door. I put on my coat then turned around to face the others.

"Bye, guys. Love you," I said.

"Bye Miss Sienna" they said before I went out the front door. Jake held the passenger door open from me and I got in the car as well as Jake after he closed the door for me. It was silent as he drove me to the community center, but it wasn't awkward at all, it was peaceful and serene. When we pulled up to the community center, Jake kissed me passionately and I almost didn't want to go to work. The kiss was intense and I loved it. I guess that was Jake's way of saying: "Have a nice day, I love you". We broke apart and I caressed his cheek.

"I pick you up, ok?" he said.

"Sure, love you" I said and I actually meant it.

"Love you too, Sienna. Forever" he said. I smiled at him and got out the car. I waved to him as he drove off, probably going to school himself. I turned around and walked up the steps to the community center. My heart was beating like a hammer hitting a nail and I gulped. _Well, it's time_ _to enrich young minds_. But as I went into the center, I had an eerie feeling running up my spine. I felt as though someone was watching me in the woods like someone from my past was here or that freaky looking woman. And me being me shrugged it off because I knew that Agent Bradley was taking care of everything in Hawaii and Jake along with his friends won't let anything bad happen to me.

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Downtown La Push: Quileute Tribal Community Center-Student Entrance**

**8:32 A.M.**

I sipped my tea as I watched the students get out of their parents' cars and walk to Mya and myself. Many were crying and some of the parents as well.

"I don't want to go, Mommy," a little girl cried. She began having a tantrum and her mother picked her up and sat her down next to me.

"Be a good girl for your teacher and you will get a Barbie, ok Luna?" her mother said and the girl smiled brightly. Her mother kissed her forehead and waved to her as she left. _She bribes her kids? Oh, wow. _The little girl, Luna, wiped her eyes and turned to me.

"Hi" she said. Her voice was high-pitched and I smiled down at her before bending down to her level.

"If you like you can play with the Barbies at play time" I said. Her eyes widened with excitement and I chuckled as she nodded her head vigorously. My other students lined up next to me and I escorted them to my class as well as Mya did hers. I opened the door for them and ran to their cubbies.

"Can you guys sit down on the rug after you finish?" I said. One by one they sat on the rug in the Reading Section with me. I crossed my legs, pretzel style, and put my hands in my lap.

"How are you guys?" I smiled. I heard a lot of "Goods", "Okays", and the occasional "I want my Mommy". I comforted the ones that were upset and they smiled.

"So, let's go around and introduce ourselves since we are going to know each other for the rest of the year. My name is Sienna Uley, but you can call me Miss Sienna" I said. They nodded their heads and began introducing themselves to the rest of the class. It wasn't long before everyone developed friendships with each other and I began reading a story to them that is based on their homework. I read them _Ferdinand The Bull_ and it engrossed them. Some even got comfortable on the rug and lay down with their heads in their hands. When I was finished the story, some of the kids raised their hands.

"Yes Benny?" I said.

"Why didn't the other bulls played with Ferdinand?" he said as he scratched his black curly hair.

"Because some people are really mean. Ferdinand was different just like all of you and some people don't like that. Just know that you are special and can achieve everything, clear?" I said as I looked around the group of kids.

"Crystal" they said.

"Ok, glad we got that cleared up. Now, let's sit down at the tables and begin our work for the day" I smiled. They followed behind me as I led them to their tables to begin our work. I handed them their individual composition books for class work, their names already on it. After I finished, I stood at the front of the chalkboard and we began learning the ABC's, vowels, consonants, and different words that have them in it.


	21. Chapter 21: Dangerous

**Chapter 21: Dangerous**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Downtown La Push: Outside Quileute Tribal High School**

**May 3****rd****, 2009**

**2:45 P.M.**

**Jacob Black POV**

_Girl, I can notice but to, notice you, noticing me_

_From across the room I can see it and can't stop myself_

_From looking and noticing you, noticing me_

_Watch out, I've seen her type before__  
__That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous_

_That girl is a bad girl; I've seen her type before_

_She's so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous_

_That girl is a bad girl, yeah_  
**"Dangerous"**

**(Akon)**

**Album: Konvicted**

I walked out the school building with my backpack over my shoulder. I was about two minutes late in picking up my angel and I hope that she can understand my lateness. I walked up to my Rabbit and unlocked it. As I put my things in the backseat, I heard someone call my name. I recognized the voice and rolled my eyes, it was Jessie.

"Jake, wait!" I heard her yell and I turned around. She ran up to me with something in her hand.

"What, Jessie?" I said, annoyed.

"You're officially invited to my party on my Daddy's yacht tonight. You can be my date too if you want" she said as she smiled. Her minions nodded their heads.

"No thank you, I have stuff to do without you. Ask the football team, I'm sure they would love to have another round on you, if you catch my drift" I said. People that were watching our little "talk" jaws dropped at my comment. _Hey, it was true; she fucked the whole football team_. She frowned and continued to smile at me.

"I'll let that slide, baby. Everyone knows that you love to joke. Right guys?" she laughed, nervously as she looked around the people that watched us.

"I highly doubt he's kidding, you stupid hoe" Chris, a boy from the baseball team, said.

"Shut up, Chris or you won't come to the party because everyone knows that you want to see Lila, your occasional fuck buddy" Jessie said then turned around to my attention.

"Bitch" I heard Chris mumbled before he left the school's parking lot.

"Uh, can we hurry this up pleases. I have to go" I said. She smiled evilly as she came closer to me.

"It's with that slut, huh? Jake, she is too vulgar for you. She can't satisfy you like I can and you know it" she whispered. I rolled my eyes and pushed her away from me, gently.

"Go do something worth your while like giving head to the football coach or something, you measly whore" I said. Her mouth dropped and she stumped her foot.

"Fine then Jake! Go to your slut! Everyone knows that she'll just leave you like Bella!" she yelled. It was dead silent after she said that and I turned around to her. I was angry as hell when she said that and Paul ran to me. I began huffing madly and knew that I was about to phase in front of the whole school.  
"Calm down, man. She's messing with you" Paul said. I clenched my fists and took deep breaths until I smelt Sienna's scent.

"Jake? What's going on here?" Sienna asked as she walked across the parking lot. She walked to Paul and me. When Jessie and Sienna made eye contact with one another, Sienna grimaced at her and Jessie rolled her eyes. She patted me on my shoulder.

"Are you ok, Jake?" Sienna said. I nodded at her, my eyes still on a now smirking Jessie.

"Hey, look everyone, his little bitch came to save him. How adorable" Jessie said, sarcastically. Paul tightened his grip on me and I huffed, angrily.

"Ha ha, very funny, you dumb whore" Sienna replied as she crossed her arms. Jessie's minions glared at Sienna and Jessie flipped Sienna off. I watched Sienna as she clenched her fists at her sides and I quickly realized what that means. Sienna is about to kick someone's ass and that someone is Jessie along with her minions. _Oh, shit_. I calmed down and stared at Paul. He grinned at me.

"Let her take care of it. I want to see this," he whispered.

"Aw, is the little smut about to cry or is she about to get angry?" Jessie cooed to Sienna in a baby voice. Sienna began huffing at her and while Jessie was turned away from her Sienna jumped on Jessie. Jessie fell down on the concrete with a thump. Sienna began to pound her in the face and her minions kicked sienna in the back. Kim was suddenly in the fight, kicking and punching Jessie's minions as Sienna took care of Jessie. Everyone took his or her phones out and start videotaping it. I sighed, knowing that this will be on YouTube within minutes after the fight. It was a full-out brawl amongst the girls. Sienna and Kim was absolutely winning the fight and I thought that it would go on forever until Jared, Quil, and Embry broke it up.

"Not so tough now, huh bitch?" Sienna said as she spat on the ground next to a bloody Jessie. Her nose looked like it was broken and her minions looked like hell too. _Wow, I have to remind myself to give props to Kim_.

"We are so in trouble" Seth said as he looked down at Jessie and her minions.

"No we're not, I videotaped the argument" Jared smiled as he held a huffing Kim. He put Kim in the car because she was still trying to get out a few more punches on the girls. Sienna looked at me and smiled, crookedly. Paul let me go and I hugged her.

"Let's go before we get arrested," I said. Everyone nodded and we went home. We didn't spoke during the drive, but it wasn't awkward. Inside, I was quite proud of my girlfriend because she beat up two girls in a month. _Hmm, I guess that she is truly is a dangerous girl. And just between you and me, I kind of like that_.**  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Perfect Two

**Chapter 22: Perfect Two**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Black Residence: My Bedroom**

**May 5****th****, 2009**

**1:24 P.M.**

**Jacob Black POV**

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_

_You're the straw to my berry (berry)_

_You're the smoke to my high (high)_

_And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)_

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

"**Perfect Two"**

**(Auburn)**

**Album: TO BE ANNOUCED IN FALL 2013-SINGLE**

* * *

I kissed her again on the lips and she giggled after we broke apart.

"What's so funny?" I said, chuckling.

"You suck at kissing, Jake" she replied with a slight cackle.

"I do not, how can you say that to me. I am an excellent kisser," I boasted. She rolled her eyes and flipped us over until she was on top of me. She pulled her hair back and bent down to kiss me. When she broke apart, I stared at her with loving eyes.

"What?" she said.

"You look really great on top," I said. She hit my arm and I began to laugh hysterically. She pouted and I stopped.

"Oh, babe. Don't get mad, I still love you," I said.

"Your so perverted, Jake. God, you have serious problems," she said. I chuckled and she rolled off of me. I kissed her hand then shoulder until I finally reached her lips. We made out for a little while and things began to get a little handsy. I kissed her neck and I heard a sudden hitch of her breath. I continued down to her jean covered legs and I looked up at her. She smiled at me.

"C'mon, Jake. Hurry up before I lose interest" she said. I shook my head at her antics and took off her jeans. I stopped and she sighed, angrily.

"Do you think that we are rushing it?" I said. She rolled her eyes and I sat up straighter.

"No, I don't think that we are moving too fast. Now, let's finish" she said. I bit my lip and she sat up straighter, we were inches apart from each other and she tried to kiss me but I retreated back. _I have to tell her, like right now before we go any further_. She began to kiss my neck and collarbone and I moaned, just a little. She smirked, cockily.

"Sienna? Did I take you to one of the bonfires yet?" I said as she yanked at my T-shirt.

"Nope" she said, popping the 'p'. She yanked at my shirt again and I slapped her hand, softly. She hissed at me but she still continued to as well as tried to go further and further down.

"I have to tell you something, baby" I said then moaned when she bit my ear. She stopped.

"Are you cheating on me with that pale bitch?" she said with this weird crazed look in her eyes.

"You mean Bella? Hell no, I would never do that to you" I said, flabbergasted.

"Oh, just checking" she said then began kissing my neck again.

"It's something really important though," I said, my tone hitching an octave higher when she slipped her hands underneath my shirt. _God, is she that horny_?

"Like what, Jake?" she said as her hands slipped higher and higher. Her hands grazed my abs and I growled at her. She looked up at me and bit her lip seductively.

"Sienna, please. You are not making this any easier, stop it," I said. She tore her precious hands away from my body and my inner wolf became really mad at me. _You stupid bastard! You were about to get laid by the hottest chick in the world, but no…you refused it! _She looked up at with curious eyes.

"It's about the Legends," I said to her and I played with my hands.

"What about them, Jake?" she questioned.

"Well, you know about how our ancestors say that we can shape-shift into wolves right?" I said. She nodded her head.

"Well, It's…I can change into one, it's true" I stammered as I looked at her. Her eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth in shock. _That's not good at all. _

"Sienna? Are you okay, baby?" I asked her, worriedly.

"Uh Huh" she said with a nod. She unclasped her hand over her mouth. Her face was expressionless and I rubbed the back of my neck, nervously.

"Babe?" I said. She took a few deep breaths and smiled at me.

"A wolf, huh?" she said.

"Yeah, but I'm not a normal sized one. I'm about horse-sized, we all are," I said.

"Whoa, like a pack? You have a fucking pack and you didn't tell me! How rude" she said.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, babe. Yes, I do have a pack, it's the guys" I said.

"You mean, all of the guys?" she said.

"Not really, except for Kim and Emily, they are imprints like you" I said.

"You mean like the things that baby ducks do?" she said. I chuckled.

"Hell no, it's like when you first see the sunset or something romantic. You are the only person that is bringing me down to this world; you're my life. It's in our DNA to be together, forever. You are the one that will procreate more wolves. I love you, Sienna," I said. She caressed my face but then stopped.

"What do you mean babies?" she said.

"We have to do it, but not right now. We can wait some years if you want" I said.

"Wow, babies. More little wolves running around, protecting the land from the cold ones who I presume are vampires, right? How many do you what?" she smiled up at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled at her happiness.

"I don't know; three is fine. That's the amount of kids my parents had, I think that I can take care of three babies," I said.

"So, your Dad was a wolf and your great grandparents are from the stories you've told me?" she said.

"Exactly, see you get it" I said.

"So, your Alpha?" she said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, Sam is. I'm supposed too, but that's too much to handle right now. I'm Beta," I said. She rubbed her hands up and down my chest.

"Well, I'm glad we got that cleared. I hope that I can see you in wolf form though. God knows that I like a man that has authority," she said, flirtatiously. I chuckled cockily and she began to kiss me again.

"Jake?" she said.

"Huh?" I said, closing my eyes in pure ecstasy.

"How do wolves have sex?" she said, staring up at me. I smiled, evilly.

"Rough, really rough" I said as I bit my lip. She giggled. I watched her as she lay down on my bed, spread eagle.

"How about we give it a try, you know let your inner wolf shine for once. I would love to see it in action, if you know what I mean" she said as she bit her lip too.

"Okay" I said, slowly. I hovered on top of her, careful not to put my weight on her as we kissed passionately. I began to touch her everywhere and she moaned.

"Jake, hurry up before I lose interest" she whined.

"Trust me, you won't" I said as I took off her clothing then my own.

"Holy sweet Jesus" she gasped.

* * *

I rolled off of her in a sweaty heap of pleasure and I panted like the dog I was.

"Holy motherfucker" she panted.

"Yeah" I said as I place my hands behind my head.

"Wow, we have to do that more often," she said.

"Hell yeah" I said, pulling her next to me. Her hair was in disarray and she was sweaty. I began to wave her with my hand for she won't overheat. I heard from Paul that girls sometimes do that because of our temperatures. They might become dehydrated or something. And I'll be damned to Hell before I let my sweet angel go into unconsciousness because of my ridiculous 108.9-degree temperature.

"Thanks, Jake. I swore that I was about to die from being overheated" she smiled.

"No problem, babe. Anything for you" I said.

"Aw, how romantic. Anyways, that was beyond incredible. Who knew that a virgin werewolf could be so good in bed" she said, turning on her side.

"Very funny, babe" I said, fake chuckling. She giggled for a moment then she stared at me with a serious look.

"Did we use protection?" she said. I thought for a moment.

"Uh, yeah we did. You didn't feel it?" I said, as I got up to remove the condom.

"No, all I felt was warmth and fullness" she smiled. I chuckled a bit as I got up to through the used condom in the trash. _Please God; don't let my father find this_. I took it out the trashcan and wrapped it up in tissue then discard it again. As I made my way back to my bed with my gorgeous girlfriend in it, Sienna removed the sheet that was covering her body and gave me this sexy look.

"Round two?" she smiled, placing her damp hair in her hands. I shrugged.

"I'm dead serious, Jake," she said.

"Me too. Are you sure?" I said as I sat on the end of the bed.

"Hell yeah. Why? Are you not interested in me anymore?" she questioned.

"What? What in the world would make you say that? I can never lose interest in you, Sienna. We should wait a couple minutes, I mean, I don't want you to die while I am pounding you into submission" I said. Her jaw dropped.

"Jake, you are so perverted. I like it," she said.

"I know you do that's why I said it. Hey, get this. Who would have thought that after knowing me for like three months that you'll be mounting on top of me before you rode on my motorcycle" I said, laughing. She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disapproval.

"C'mon, laugh. You know that it's funny" I chuckled.

"Fine, it's funny. I have to tell you something though," she said, looking down.

"What about that other round?" I said.

"Well, since it's like reveal day, I minds well tell you about my past" she said, staring at me.

"Can we still fuck?" I said.

"Yes, Jake. Sure, why the hell not. We did it already" she said, with an eye roll.

"Ok, I'm serious now. I'm all ears," I said.

"And fur" she joked then chuckled. I chuckled as well and then we stared at each other in silence.

"Well, where do I begin?" she said.

"The beginning will be okay," I said.

"Ok, it all begins in Honolulu, Hawaii. I lived with my father there, he was a great man…." she began.


	23. Chapter 23: It Will Rain

**Chapter 23: It Will Rain**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Black Residence: Jake's Bedroom**

**May 5****th****, 2009**

**4:56 P.M.**

**Sienna Uley POV**

_If you ever leave me, baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_

_To keep you by my side_

_To keep you from walkin' out the door._

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

_Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

**"It Will Rain"**

**(Bruno Mars)**

**Album: The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn- Part 1 (Official Motion Picture Soundtrack)**

* * *

"He killed my Dad, right in front of me, Jake," I cried into Jake's hushed me and rubbed my back, comfortingly. I had finally told him the truth and it feels phenomenal. I looked in my eyes and gave me a small smile.

"Why are you not mad that I lied to you, about everything" I said, confusingly.

"Of course not, why? You had to tell everyone and me this little white lie for your safety. I'm not mad an all, I'm proud of you" he said. I grabbed him by his shoulders and kissed him. I kissed him like it was my last day on Earth. God, I love him so much. _He makes me happy; he keeps me sane. How could I ever leave him? Oh, I know, I don't leave him. Ever! _We broke apart and I stared in his eyes with total love.

"I love you, Jacob Ephraim Black," I said, staring into his beautiful brown orbs.

"I love you too, Leelanau Kilkolania Archer" he chuckled. I smiled when he said my full name and kissed him again. He pushed me down on the bed and we continued our blissful cordial exchange.

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**La Push Forest/Uley&Young Residence**

**May 10****th****, 2009**

**12:00 P.M.**

I ran through the deeply filled forage with a happy smile on my face. I heard panting and heavy paws hitting the ground and I ran even faster. I began to laugh like some crazy, but happy person while I moved some branches out of my way. I laughed harder and I saw a light at the end of the forest, I ran faster. I heard the heavy paws hitting the ground closer to me and I looked back to see my beautiful brown colored wolf chasing after me, his long tongue hanging out his mouth. Jacob growled at me playfully and I giggled. I turned back around and ran into the light at the end of the forest. I saw Emily's and Sam's home and I ran closer to it. The guys and their imprints were outside because of the abnormal warm weather today.

"Jake let you win, huh?" Embry laughed as I darted up the stairs to the porch. I put my hands on my knees and took deep breaths as the guys laughed at me. It wasn't long before I saw my Jacob in his full glory in wolf form. He was really huge and furry like a dog. His fur was this great brown color and it was as soft as a blanket. He trotted out the forest, his tongue still out, and began to do this ridiculous thing that dogs do when they want to play. I chuckled at him because it looked weird to see a creature that big being so playful. We were playing some game that the guys came up with a few years ago. It's called _Chase The Imprint._ In this game, well, you just chase your imprint until you reach the Alpha's home or when you catch her by licking her. It's really fun and Sam told me that it helps their tracking skills as wells as keeping the imprints connected to their imprinters inner wolf side. Jake wagged his tail impatiently and I walked off the porch to him. I stood by him and rubbed his fur. He hovered over me easily and I smiled up at him. He rolled over to his back and I gave him a tummy rub, careful not to touch his "private area". He starts to purr and I shook my head at his antics. I heard Sam's throaty laugh in the background and I then heard footsteps coming closer to me.

"You're spoiling him, Sienna" Sam said. Even though I told the truth about my past, they still called me by my witness protection name.

"I know, Sam, but at least he's happy", I said, "Right, Jake? Yeah, who's the good boy? Who's the good boy?" I finished saying that to Jake in a baby voice. He rolled over again and licked me, right in the face.

"God, Jake, that's so disgusting" I said, staring in his big wolfy brown eyes. He cocked his head to the side and whined.

"Aw, it's alright Jake. I still love you," I said. His tongue sprang out his mouth again and he began to pant.

"You're a good boy, yes you are!" I said, using my baby voice. He rolled his eyes at me and I smiled brightly at him. All of a sudden, Jake's ears perked up and he growled ferociously at the forest. He stood in front of me, in a protective manner and I began to feel nervous. _What the hell is going on here?_ Sam growled as well and the guys, Jake included, ran in the forest.

"Go in the house and don't come back until we say so, got it?" Sam ordered. I nodded my head slowly and Kim, Emily, and I ran in the house. Emily locked the door and Kim sat on the couch, scared.

"What's going on?" I said, confused.

"Vampire" they both said.

"Oh God" I said, scared. I sat next to Kim on the couch and she held me, tightly. I didn't complain, even though it hurt like Hell, and I we sat there, all three of us scared shitless and praying that our men will come back unharmed.

* * *

Emily went in the kitchen to start on dinner. It was about 9 o'clock and Kim and I were playing goldfish. We were obviously bored, but in our heads, we were thinking about our imprinters, our friends and lovers. The door opened and Sam stepped in with an angry look on his face. He went straight in the kitchen to Emily and I heard a slight gasp as well as a "Thank, God!" Jake sat next to me on the couch. He was filthy and he stared at me in my eyes.

"God, Jake. You need a bath" I joked to ease the mood. He, and the others, was still dead silent and I laughed nervously. _Shut up, Leela just shut up_. Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned on his own, feeling his warmth and comfort.

"She was too fast" he said.

"Who?" I said.

"Victoria" he sighed. _Wow, I really need to catch on_.

"What does she looks like?" I said.

"You know her, Sienna. She's the redhead that tried to eat you" Paul grumbled. I held my neck as I remembered her. _Ugh, that bitch_.

"Did she come back for me, I mean, I didn't see her in like a few months" I said.

"No, she's not worried about you, she wants to kill Bella" Embry said.

"Great, at least she's doing us all a favor" I said with an eye roll.

"Sienna, I know that you hate Bella, but we have to protect her as well. It's our duty" Sam said.

"Well, why can't her bloodsucker help her? Wow, I am really sounding like Jake now" I said. The guys and Jake chuckled at my comment as they shook their heads.

"Babe, they can't come on Quileute land. Remember when I told you the treaty?" Jake said.

"Oh, I remember. I totally blanked" I said with this weird look on my face. Jake had an intriguing smile plastered on his face.

"You are too adorable" he said.

"Thanks, but you are not getting lucky tonight. I'm exhausted" I said.

"Why? Who says that you have to be awake for we can do **it**" he said, putting the word 'it' in quotations. The guys chuckled, even Kim.

"Because if I am not awake, it's rape" I said with a look. Jake frowned and crossed his arms angrily.

"Aw, Jake. Are you mad because you won't get any loving?" Quil said in a baby voice.

"I'm pissed" Jake said.

"Too bad. Plus, how can you have energy left, you just chased a vampire. Aren't you tired?" I said.

"Nope, it's the perks of being a werewolf" he said.

"Oh, I see. You're still not getting any though. Go home, Jake and go to asleep. I'm ordering you" I said.

"You're not the boss of me" he said, laughing.

"Get out, you mangy mutt" I said more angrily. He placed his hand over his heart dramatically and I scoffed.

"Ow, that hurts. And after all I did for you" he said, dramatically.

"Yeah, that was a bit harsh, Sienna" Jared said.

"Yeah, you didn't have to call him a mutt, that's offensive" Seth said.

"Oh, I knew that I liked her" Leah chuckled as she went in the kitchen, probably to go eat something.

"Fine, I'm deeply sorry Jake for any pain I have caused. Now, can you leave?" I apologized.

"No, I want some quality time first" he pouted like a child.

"Jake, stop acting like a kid and start acting like a mature young wolf. And, there isn't going to be any quality time in this except for me and my future wife got it?" Sam said which caused me to laugh hysterically.

"You are so hilarious, Sam. Have I told you that I love you?" I said.

"Every Goddamn day, Sienna" he said, chuckling.

"Oh, I do. Shit" I muttered to myself, but I knew that the guys could easily hear me especially Seth, who has like the best hearing. _Wow, that puppy is talented_.

"Alright, Sam. I see how it is. Can Sienna sleep over my house?" Jake asked.

"Hey, why didn't you ask me? I'm legal" I said.

"I'm your caretaker though. Sure, it's fine. Please try to stay safe, I do not want to see little Jacobs and Siennas running around this home before there is a ring on each of you guys' finger, okay?" Sam said. We nodded our heads at his wise words and Jake picked me up bridal style.

"See you guys tomorrow" Jake said.

"Lucky bastard" I heard Paul mutter.

"Aw, Paul. Don't be upset; go to one of your whores' house. I'm sure she's looking for a great late night fucking, you know?" I said. The guys laugh and Paul smirked.

"You got a point, Shorty. Tanks for the words of encouragement" Paul said.

"Anytime, pack brother, anytime" I said as Jake carried me outside Emily and Sam's house. I heard chuckles from behind us and I smiled. Jake carried me all the way to his house. He opened the door and I heard Billy wheel over to us.

"Sienna, long time no see, eh?" Billy said.

"Hey Dad" Jake said as he carefully placed me down on the living room couch. His house was small, but it had this cozy environment to it. I always felt safe and loved here, just like my old home in Hawaii.

"What's up, Daddy?" I said to Billy. I started to call him Dad as well about a week ago. _Hey, I minds well since I am banging his son, am I right?_ He chuckled at me.

"Nothing much, I am glad you're here again. I barely see you" he said.

"I'm always here, Billy. I'm in Jacob's-Oh" I said as I stopped myself from talking about me and Jake's intimacy. Jake gave me a look as he made a colossal sandwich in the small kitchen.

"What was that?" Billy said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing, it was nothing. Gosh, I'm tired. Time to hit the hay, right Jake?" I said, changing the subject as I fake yawned.

"Yup, I'm tired too. G'night, Dad, see you in the morning" Jake said as he grabbed his sandwich then retreated to his room. I followed suit.

"Better not hear anything funny, right guys?" Billy yelled to us. I giggled and Jake pushed me in his room. He turned on the lights and I began to take off my clothing. I was half way down when I heard a wolf-whistle.

"Like what you see?" I taunted. Jake nodded vigorously as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Slow down, babe. Don't rush the strip tease" Jake said then he slapped my ass.

"Oi!" I yelled as a response to the ass slapping I have just endured. Jake hushed me and sat on his bed.

"I'm very confused to why he doesn't hear us, you know? You are, by far, the loudest woman ever in sex, do you know that?" Jake said.

"And how do you know that? I thought that I was your first sexual experience" I said.

"You are, but I heard some of the guys' little rendezvous in wolf form" Jake said as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh, right, the telepathic connection. I keep forgetting about that" I said as I sat next to him.

"Yup, don't worry. I didn't think about our sexing while in wolf form" he said. I nodded my head slowly.

"Jake, darling, it wasn't any point. I mean, they know now" I said.

"Oh, right" he said as he turned off the lights. He lay down on the bed and I did the same. He held me tightly.

"Goodnight, babe. Love you" he whispered with a yawn.

"Night, Jake. Love you too" I said as I dozed off to a very comfortable slumber.


	24. Chapter 24: Superhero

**Chapter 24: Superhero**

**Forks, Washington**

**County: La Push**

**Uley/Young Residence: My Bedroom**

**May 12****th****, 2009**

**2:12 P.M.**

**Sienna Uley POV**

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh_

**"Superhero"**

**(Cher Lloyd)**

**Album: Sticks+Stones**

* * *

I watched _Family Guy_ in my bedroom, eating popcorn with extra butter. I rolled over and smiled when Stewie tried to kill his mother, Lois. There were several knocks at my door and I sat up. Jake came in holding a plate full of sandwiches.

"I thought that you were grading papers, not watching T.V." Jake laughed as he sat down on my bed.

"I was, and now I'm finished, why were you asking anyways?" I said as I kissed his cheek, grabbing the plate of food. He pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Really, Jake? I thought that you were some big bad wolf not a little bitch" I said.

"I'm tough but I'm hungry too" Jake replied, grabbing the plate again.

"Hey! I'm starving too here!" I yelled then plucked his nose.

"Ow, what the hell, Sienna?" he said as he rubbed his nose.

"Bad dog, bad dog!" I scolded, jokingly. Jake growled at me. I gulped.

"Run?" I said.

"Really fast" he said. I got up and bolted downstairs. Jake followed and he chased me around the living room. I was screaming bloody murder as he tried to catch me. And what do the guys do? Laugh their fucking heads off. _Bastards_. When Jake finally caught me, I was screaming so loud that Seth had to cover his ears because he has the most sensitive ones due to being a puppy. Jake swung me over his shoulder and began spinning really fast in a circle. I began to laugh my head off and Jake stopped. He stared at me with a loving look in his eyes.

"Get a fucking room" Paul said. Jake flipped him off and I smiled. I kissed Jake on his cheek and he set me down.

"You're alright?" Emily laughed.

"Yeah, I'm cool" I said as I fixed my hair. Jake put me in a headlock and I kicked him in the shin. He hissed.

"Play nice, Jake" Sam chuckled. Jake rolled his eyes at me.

"I was only playing, damn," he said as he rubbed his shin. _Wow, I was really beating him up today_.

"Well, play nice then. I'm a girl not your pack mate, show some compassion, Jacob" I scolded.

"Yeah" Quil interjected.

"Shut up, Quil or I kick you in the balls" I said. He smiled sheepishly and everyone laughed.

"Sorry" Jake mumbled.

"Good boy" I smiled as I patted his head. He rolled his eyes again and I smiled brightly.

* * *

We walked hand-in-hand up the Cullen house. Jake entered the house and I rolled my eyes. _Does he knows house training 101? I think not_. Jake went in the living room where all the Cullens were seated.

"Hello Jacob" Carlisle said politely.

"Hey Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Eddie, Ally-cat, Rosie, and Jazz" I said with a casual wave. They all smiled at me except Edward.

"Don't call me that, I'm begging you," he said with a smirk. Jake turned around at me and smiled.

"Wow, I didn't know that you were so close to them" he said.

"Of course I am, Jake. Just because they are vampires and drink animal blood, does not mean that they cant have a human acquaintance or two," I said as I hugged Alice, who was about three inches shorter than me. She hugged me back and sniffed me.

"You smell like dog," Alice said as she made a disgusted face.

"And you smell like vanilla ice cream. Can't you see that I am trying not to eat you" I contorted.

"Ditto" Alice said. The Cullens laughed at our little joke fest, but Jake was frowning.

"Oh, come on Jake. You know that you want to laugh," I said, giggling.

"That's not funny, Sienna. They're joking about eating you" Jake said.

"Jake, we are just kidding," I said, reassuringly. The Cullens nodded their heads in agreement.

"Bullshit" he said as he plopped on their couch. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down as well.

"Okay then, how about we discuss this Victoria problem?" Carlisle said.

"Yeah, we need to kill her as soon as possible. She's taunting our tribe" Jake said. I nodded my head.

"And she's taunting us, she wants to kill Bella" Edward said.

"Don't we all" I mumbled with an eye roll. They all stared at me and a few of them smirked. I smiled sheepishly and apologized to Edward.

"What about that other problem?" Carlisle asked Jacob.

"What other problem?" I said, confusingly.

"Your problem, Sienna" Emmett said.

"I don't have a problem," I said.

"Yes, you do" Alice said.

"Guys, stop. She doesn't know" Jazz said.

"I don't know what?" I said. Carlisle exhaled a deep breath.

"Alice had a vision," Carlisle said.

"About what?" I said.

"Babe, maybe we should wait a little bit until we tell you" Jake suggested.

"You know? How come you didn't tell me? Jake, what's up?" I said, frantically. I was beginning to panic. All of a sudden, I felt this wave of calmness and I glared at Jasper.

"I want to be mad not calm!" I yelled at him, but I was soon engulfed by calmness.

"Being angry is not appropriate at this time, Lee" Jasper said, his Southern accent leaking through every word including my real name. I took several breaths.

"She has to know, Jake. They are coming" Rose said.

"And we'll help her like Bella", Esme said, "That's the least that we can do since you've done so much for us".

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" I said.

"They're coming" Edward said, sadly.

"Who's coming?" I said, confused.

"Nook and The Yakuza. They killed the agent that protected you and found out where you are, they've been surveying you for weeks now and that's why Jake barely let you out of the house, the have someone here already" Edward finished. I clasped a hand over my mouth as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"No, no! This cant be true, oh my God," I cried. Jake hugged me into his shoulder and I sobbed.

"I wont let no one hurt you, Sienna. I promise" Jake said, soothingly.

"When?" I said, separating myself from Jacob's protective grasp for a moment.

"In three week's time" Alice said as she looked down.

"Everyone is coming down, just to kill you. The whole Yakuza in Hawaii, they think of you as a serious threat with valuable information" Edward said.

"But don't worry, Shorty. We'll protect you" Emmett said.

"So will we, baby. And you know that" Jake said. I nodded my head. This is the beginning, the start of terror, and, I, Leelanau Archer, was ready for Nook and his gang as well as that bitch, Victoria. Let the games begin...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: I will write a sequel soon guys, thanks!**

**Peace and Love,**

**MaurisaJoy **

**LUV U!**


End file.
